This is Different
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: Its their Junior year in High School and old friends start to become something more. Its better than it sounds! OC/Kenny, OC/Kyle, and eventually OC/Stan
1. Chapter 1

****Ok so I deleted this story from my old fanfiction account but I decided to change some things and re upload it and try again. Hope you like it. :)****

* * *

><p>"Fuck…first day of school…" I mumbled rolling out of bed. After several minutes of standing emotionlessly in the middle of my bedroom, still half asleep, I finally made my way to the bathroom First thing I saw when I looked in the mirror to see my hair completely knotted and messy. I did my best to brush out my long curly brown hair and eventually put on some black mascara. Not a lot, just enough to exaggerate my green eyes.<p>

I staggered back to my room and threw on my skinny jeans that I have had for years, a white tank top and my dark purple Zumiez jacket. I slipped my old black converse on and grabbed my already prepared backpack then walked downstairs to my living room.

"Going to school…" I said as my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Here have an apple. Have a good day honey!" She said in a way to over the top voice, with an added on smile. Reluctantly I grabbed it and headed out the door.

I walked out of my house to hear a loud "MICHELLE!" from somewhere behind me. I turned to see my best friend Courtney, literally galloping up to me with a big smile on her face.

"You ready for junior year?" She asked walking next to me.

"Ecstatic." I said hoping she would pick up on my sarcasm.

"Me too," She started having It go right over her head, "I miss seeing everyone." She said with a fake pout. I laughed and thought about our stupid little group of friends at school. We have all been friends since 5th grade when I first moved there. "I wonder if there are any new guys this year…" Courtney said smirking.

"I very much doubt it. Who would want to go to school here? Has anybody even heard of South Park outside of Colorado?" I asked laughing, having her join in, adding a shrug to answer my question.

We walked in silence for a while until finally I asked, "Have you seen any of the guys since we got back from vacation?"

"Nope, to busy getting ready for school." I snorted when she said that. Who spends there summer 'getting ready for school'?

"You of all people getting prepared for school. That's a major lie." I told her still laughing. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

We finally reached the school, and I could feel eyes on us as we walked through the crowds of people.

I just smiled and kept walking; Courtney and I were popular at the school, though im not sure of how much of a good thing it was. Most of the girls didn't like us because they believed us to be 'whores', some guys liked us for that very reason. Honestly I couldn't have been further from being a 'whore' or 'slut'. I only hung out of with guys, not much dating on my end. Courtney was more of a dater than I was…and well I guess a bit of a slut. But at least she was a nice one, how many nice sluts are there in the world, I mean really?

I pushed my way through the hoards of freshman to get to the front office and asked the lady for my schedule.

_Meh, a new schedule…I just got the hang of my old schedule from last year…_ I thought to myself.

So my first class was English, which was probably my best class, but sadly Courtney had PE. _Hehe sucks for her._

After talking for a few minutes, the bell rang through the entire school causing us to split ways to go to our first class of the day.

I walked down the 3rd hallway and walked into room 203 into Mr. Andersons English class. I felt eyes on me as I took my seat. I didn't even bother to look around who was in my class yet. I took a spot in the front of the class, pulled out my iPod and began immediately blasting music; afterwards I threw my hood up followed by slumping down in my chair.

The teacher came into the room along with a few other students who I could care less to find out who they were.

I closed my eyes and listened to music, until I felt something poking me in the back of my neck. I turned my head to smack whoever was doing that, to see a familiar orange sweatshirt wearing, blonde haired, blue eyed, man whore who I liked to call a friend. Can you guess who this kid is?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh first chapter finished. Feels good. Any thoughts? :) Thanks for reading hope you liked it! New chapter will be up sooooon. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter woooo! :D Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"KINNY!" I yelled in my best Cartman voice. "What are you doing at school so early?" I asked him knowing he doesn't usually come to school until lunch time...then he usually leaves.<p>

"I had nothing better to do." He said, and then smirked. "Plus I wanted to see your pretty face." He added, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and faced the front of the class again. Kenny has always hit on me ever since we were little kids.

I could still feel him throwing things at the back of my neck.

"McCormick if you don't stop I swear to god I'll kick your ass!" I warned him, trying to cover up my smile. He just laughed at my pathetic attempt of a threat.

"Kenny, it's the first day and you're already hitting on Rachel?"

I turned to see Stan, who probably was my closest friends, and who always managed to show up whenever I was in need of backup against Kenny.

"C'mon Stan your ruining all the fun!" Kenny whined, than followed by a pout. I just shook my head and faced the front where the teacher began talking about what we will be learning in our first semester.

Stan took a seat next to me which was surprising since he usually likes to sit in the back of the room to text Wendy. Ah, Wendy. She never liked me so much…maybe because I knew more about Stan than she did. She's kind of a bitch, but I put up with her because I know how much Stan likes her.

I got through first period without falling asleep once! Probably because English was always my favorite subject and the only one I passed with flying colors. As I walked out of Mr. Andersons I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pick me up.

"OW Kenny!" I yelled getting several looks from passer bys.

"What?" He asked as if this wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Put me down!" I yelled again starting to get frustrated. He could act incredibly childish sometimes.

He finally put me down and smiled. "What's your next class, Hun?" He asked me then put his arm around my waist.

"History, Ms. Peterson…and don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Damn I have PE, it's a shame you don't get to see me without my shirt." He said ending that sentence with another wink then continuing. " Aaaaand I did. But I'm moving on to better things." He asked motioning towards me. "What'd ya say?"

I rolled my eyes and began walking to my next class.

I walked into my next class and saw luckily saw Courtney there. I took a seat next to her and waited for the rest of the kids to come into class I swung my legs around so they landed on the desk next to me.

"Excuse me can you move?" I heard a familiar stuck up prude voice say. I turned to see the sour expression of Wendy Testeburger.

"Oh heyy Wendy! No time no talk, yeah?" I said in possibly the fakest voice ever. She rolled her eyes and pushed my feet off the desk and sat down beside me. She always sat in the front of the class, mostly because she was the teachers bitch. I always sat down next to her to tell her so, which got me sent to the office more times than I can count.

I stared at the side of her face smiling, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. "So how are you and Stan?" I asked her, just slightly caring what she had to say to me.

When she heard me say Stans name she looked at me with eyes that could most defiantly pierce into my soul. I still smiled at her.

"Why do you care?" She asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Well I like to know how my best friend and his relationships are working out, you know cause were best friends and we know eeeeevvvveryyyyything about each other." I told her.

If it's even possible her eyes got even more piercing then they were. Luckily the teacher walked in to start our class.

After class I walked with Courtney to our new locker. Yes you heard me right OUR locker. Our school is probably one of the poorest schools in Colorado. Actually make that the country.

I jumped in front of Courtney and opened our locker. I threw all my shit in there leaving barely any room for Courtney. She managed to shove her backpack in with mine, pushing most of my books onto the floor. I couldn't care less because let's face it, whose gonna steal 'em?

We went to lunch and looked around for our usual table. Once we found it we set our packed lunches down and scattered our food around. I looked at the other tables who it seemed like were glancing over at us every couple of minutes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my miny bag of Doritos that I always had.

I saw Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny walking over to sit with us which made me feel much better having more people at our table than just me and Court.

"Hey guys." I said trying to open my Doritos. Unfortunately I failed and ripped the bag completely open making all my precious Doritos fly everywhere. I was heartbroken.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled.

"Whoa whoa language!" Kenny told me trying to sound like he was being serious. Only to smile a few seconds later. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Cartman sat down next to Courtney while Kenny and Kyle sat on either side of me.

"God damn Kenny your families poor! Look! Look he doesn't even have a WHOLE sandwich! He doesn't have anything to drink either! HAHA!" Cartman yelled loud enough for several people around us to hear.

You could tell who was new here and who wasn't, because the people who have been here know Cartmans fucking obnoxious loud voice and tune him out, where as the new people would look at us and stare.

I looked over at Kenny, who couldn't care less. At least he had food today.

"Cartman, it's the first day of school, and you already are being an asshole." Kyle told him.

"Whatever dude, I would rather be an asshole then be poor like Kenny's family." He said shoving a hamburger he got from the school into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sooo I will have the next chapter up soon! For some reason I have more time during the school year to write then I do during the summer time...hahaha anywaysss I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think and I hope you keep reading! :) XOXO-LG~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Yayyy! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>The first school day seemed to drag out. It felt as though it would never end. Luckily I heard the final school bell ring and I grabbed all my shit and I left the class.<p>

"MICHELLE! Wait up!" Courtney yelled trying to catch up to me. I stopped and looked back at her who was now fully winded.

"You need to get into shape!" I said to her laughing and she tried to catch her breath.

"Shut up!" She said to me still breathing hard. I laughed at her again and saw the guys walk out of the school.

"Where do you guys want to go today?" I asked them as they finally caught up to us.

"To the movies? I think they have a new horror movie playing." Kyle said.

We all agreed and began walking.

"Wait I'm gonna go see if Wendy wants to go!" Stan said walking back toward the school.

I groaned and the thought of Wendy joining us. She always complains about every little thing, which makes me say something back to her, which leads to a huge fight. It's a mess.

"Why does she have to go?" I asked pouting as I saw Stan leading her through the mess of people outside the school. She glared at me but she had a smirk on her face that pretty much said, '_I win'_.

"Hey Wendy…" Kyle said awkwardly as they walked up to the rest of the group.

"Hey Kyle, Kenny, Courtney, Cartman….Michelle." She said saying my name with clear disgust. I just smiled at her.

"Hi Wendy its soo good to see you!" I said to her in the fakest voice ever known to man. We all stood there, surrounding by the growing tension.

"Let's go to the movies then." Kenny said grabbing my arm and getting me away from the rest of the group. We all walked in groups well except for Cartman. Nobody wants to walk with him, unless you're in the mood of being verbally torn apart.

First it was me and Kenny who were way in the front, then Cartman who was babbling about something thinking that someone was listening to him, though no one was. Then its Wendy and Stan, followed lastly by Kyle and Courtney.

"You gonna be ok being in the same room with her for a couple hours?" Kenny asked me.

"Yeah I will be if I don't have to hear her at all."

"Well we all know that's not a possibility. You could be sitting in the front row and her in the last row and you would still hear her complain about her soda not being cold enough." Kenny said laughing.

"Ugh I know…Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Piggy back ride?"

"No."

"But….but Kenny! I'm tired!" I said pouting.

"So am I!" he said.

"Kenny please?" I asked.

"I'll do it for a kiss." He said looking at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind then…" I said pretend punching him in the arm.

We made it to the movie theater and got out tickets. I bought Kenny, Courtney and I some popcorn and some drinks.

"Stan, this popcorn is burnt!" Wendy said in her annoying whiney voice. Stan took the popcorn and got a new one for her.

"Courtney, this soda is too liquidy and this popcorn is just way to buttery and delicious. Take it away!"I said in my best Wendy voice. This got an evil glare from the queen bitch herself.

We made our way into the theater and took our seats. Even though I wanted to get away from Wendy as possible I needed a person on each side of me. I get scared easily, what can I say.

The movie started and I had Kenny on one side of me and Kyle on the other. Next to Kyle there was Courtney, then Cartman, then Stan and Wendy. Poor Stan. He has to sit next to BOTH Cartman AND Wendy. He might as well kill himself now.

The movie was scary. Well that's what I heard. I barely watched any of it. I had my face covered by my hands the whole time. The fact that Kenny got away with having his arm around me the whole movie was pretty outstanding in his case. To be honest I kind of liked having him do that. It was comforting. But in a friend kind of way. I think….

* * *

><p><strong>Blehh ok so thats the third chapter as you probably know. Let me know what you think and I hope you keep reading! :)) XOXO-LG~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally finished the next chapter to this! I dont know why it took me so friggen long but I did it! Sorry for the wait and thank you for patiently waiting for me haha hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>We all walked out of the theater to see the sun out. Though it wasn't exactly very warm, it was surprising to see it out. You get use to seeing the sky covered in clouds and snowing falling from it.<p>

"You want to go to the park while the suns still out?" I asked Courtney excitedly like I was 8 again.

"Uh, fuck yeah!" Courtney yelled a little too loudly. We then started to walk towards the direction of the park.

"Wait your just leaving me?" Kenny asked from behind us. I turned around to see him following us, so I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I looked around him to see the others now walking this way too.

"Shit they're coming too?" I asked now upset I have to spend more time with Wendy.

"Don't worry about them lets just go, I'll race you!" Kenny said then he took off running. I began running right behind him.

Unfortuantly I coudnt keep up and I lost the race. I was extremely disappointed in myself.

"I win." Kenny said slightly out of breathe but with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well you got a head start." I told him like that actually had any difference.

"Riiiight…Keep telling yourself that." Kenny said. I looked down the road where we ran yet but I didn't see any of the others yet.

I walked to to the swing set and picked the one on the very right. It was always the one I sat at ever since I was little because it always seemed to go the highest.

"Need a push?" Kenny asked walking over to where I was.

"Sure." I said bracing myself. The last time he offered to push me on a swing he pushed me way too hard and I totally face-planted into the ground, breaking my nose. Why I agreed to let him push me is still in question.

"Don't worry this wont be repeat of the last time." He said laughing, as if knowing that's what I was thinking about.

I stuck my tongue out at him and held onto the swing for dear life. He nearly pushed me to the point of completely doing a 180. Well thats what it seemed like anyways.

"That's high enough!" I yelled to him after only a minute of being pushed.

"You sure? I think you can go a little higher-"

"NO!" I yelled clamping my eyes shut and holding on the swing tighter.

"Fine!" He said grabbing the swing next to me and sitting down. The rest of the group and Wendy finally showed up.

"What took you so long?" I yelled down at them trying to slow myself down with my feet.

"Well we didn't run here like you two did!" Courtney said.

I finally was low enough where I could jump off without doing total damage to myself but sadly I didn't land so smoothly. I jumped up and dusted myself off as if nothing happened.

"Smooth…" Courtney said trying not to laugh.

"I thought I had it…" I said laughing at myself.

"I need to talk to you…" Courtney said pulling me over to the picnic table.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I like Kyle." She said blushing and looking down at her hands.

I just laughed at her. No, im not a mean friend. Its just… its so obvious.

"Dude I already know…" I told her smiling. She just gave me a dumbfounded look.

"What? How did you know?"She asked.

"Um your always next to him when were all hanging out together. You are always talking about him and saying how smart or funny he is. Not to mention you always do your nervous awkward laugh whenever he asks you something."

"Oh you mean like what you do around Kenny?"

I paused and stared at her. "What are you even talking about?".

"Uhh your joking right? If you thought I was obvious then your like…more obvious..er. (ah Courtney, always has such a way with words.)" I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

"You don't even know what your talking about. Me? Like Kenny? Pshh puh-leeze." I said laughing.

"Whatever you say." Courtney said with a smirk on her face.

"Lets play a game!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok what?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm… Never have I ever?" I asked.

"Nah I always lose." Kenny said.

"Fine then…truth or dare?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we sat in a circle on the ground. Well except for Wendy who needed stans jacket to sit on so she wouldn't ruin her clothes.

"Ok Who wants to start?" I asked them.

"I will." Courtney said.

"Ok…truth or dare?"

The game went on for at least an hour and im pretty sure Kenny won seeing as though he never turned down any dare. Wendy pretty much refused to answer and truth or dare she got. Which is ridiculous! When you get a truth just lie like everyone else does!

"You wanna come back to my place?" Stan asked Wendy as we headed back to our neighborhood.

"No, I have homework to do." She said. It was only the first day…how much homework could she have gotten?

"You wanna come over and watch a movie?" I asked Courtney.

"Sure." She said as she texted away on her phone. I felt an arm creep around my shoulders from the right side of me.

"Kenny." I said sternly, "What are you doing?"

"You looked cold!" He said trying to sound slightly innocent. I slid his arm off my shoulders.

"You wanna come over and watch a movie too?" I asked him.

"Theres nothing better to do so…ok." He said smiling. I pushed him slightly smiling back.

"Kyle you want to join us?" I asked trying to get out of Kennys reach.

"Yeah sure." He said to me.

Everyone except Wendy, Cartman and Stan came with me back to my house.

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" I asked opening the cabinet to my hundreds of movies. What can I say, I guess im just a movie collector.

"How about Grease!" Courtney said bringing out a ton of food from my kitchen. She knew where everything was in my house since it was practically here second home.

Kyle and Kenny groaned as she suggested said that. I laughed and kept on looking through my movies to find one more suitable for the guys.

After debating several movies we ended up watching Harry Potter and the Prisinor oof Azkaban. Actually I just put that one in while the rest of them were fighting. Its one of my favorite movies, and its one that I actually know all the words too. Sad I know….

As we watched the movie I had to try to keep myself awake. Maybe I should have picked a shorter movie. I finally ended up falling asleep completely before they even saw Lupin turn into a Werewolf!

I rubbed my eyes to find myself laying on my living room floor surrounded by empty bags of popcorn and chips. I was about to get up when I noticed someone had their arms wrapped around me.

"Kenny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Soooo this wasnt my best chapter...Ive said that about each one havent I...? XD but They will get better once I get through the awkwardness of them coming to terms with their feelings. haha that sounded pretty lame but oh well. Hope you liked it and if you have any thoughts for the story let me know by leaving me a review! Thanks guys! XOXO- LG~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha so I was reading over this story and I realized that i have been using different names for my character...hahaha what a mess...ok so just to clear things up the main characters name is Michelle Johnson and her friends name is Courtney Anderson. Sorry for being so lazy and not chekcing over my work sooner. I hope you can somehow forgive me! D: Anyways...enjoy! haha**

* * *

><p>"Kenny wake up!" I yelled in a whisper. (Does that even make sense?).<p>

"What…" He murmured still half asleep. I pushed him completely off of me which cause him to be fully awake.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him looking at my phone to check the time. It was 8:45.

"Shit! Kenny we are late for school." I said running up to my room trying to change as fast as I could. I threw on a white tank top and grey hoodie with the same jeans I wore yesterday. I brushed my teeth and my hair and fixed my makeup. I ran back down the stairs and grabbed my backpack that I had flown on the ground yesterday.

"Ready to go?" I asked while walking into the room where Kenny was. Unfortunately he didn't hear me seeing as though he was fast asleep again.

"Kenny! Get up!" I yelled shaking him.

"Fine I'm up…" He said finally standing up. He put on his usually orange hoodie and grabbed his backpack.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of my house. We began walking to school which seemed like hell. Having just woken up like 20 minutes ago and now going outside in the cold wasn't a good transition.

"Kyle and Courtney must have gone home…" I said to him.

"Yeah I remember them leaving." He told me fixing his messy blonde hair.

"Why didn't you leave with them then?" I asked him.

"Well you fell asleep on top of me. I didn't want to wake you up." He told me, blowing into his hands trying to keep them warm.

"Oh." I said to him. We walked for a while not saying anything to each other. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It was 9:30 now.

"I hate school." Kenny said breaking the silence finally. I looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"So what d you think they're going to say about us being late on the second day?" I asked him.

"I don't really care." He said coolly as we finally approached the school that we've been going to for the last few years.

We walked into the office to check in since we were late. The receptionist type lady just rolled her eyes as she saw us signing in.

"So what's the reason you two were late?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Overslept." I said not realizing how bad that sounded. She must have thought we were sleeping together. Well apparently last night we sort of were…

We signed in and walked our separate way to our classes that we had.

"Good bye my love!" Kenny yelled from down the hallway to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I walked into World History. I eyes being drawn immediately toward me as I stepped inside the classroom, which were followed up by several whispers.

I handed the teacher the note the lady at the office gave to me and I took a seat, sadly enough the last one left was next to Wendy.

"Why are you so late?" She asked as if she always cared about what has been going on in my life.

"Oh you know, was up all night doing usual. Some cocaine and Heroin followed up by robbing liquor stores. Just the basic Monday night routine." I told her causally, writing down all the notes on the board into my World History notebook.

"You there are rumors going around that last night you and Kenny McCormick hooked up." She said.

"'Cause you believe all the shit people make up, right?" I said to her.

"Well you two were both late today. And don't think that the whole school didn't just hear Kenny yelling to you not five minutes ago so clearly you both came to school together at the same time. Not to mention you two were all over each other yesterday." She said smugly.

"Wendy like you have any idea what goes on in my life. Seriously just shut the fuck up and stop running your big mouth about things you clearly don't even know anything about. Seriously, don't even hang around me and my friends anymore." I told her probably louder than I should have.

"Ms. Johnson, you've been in here for no less than 10 minutes and I'm already sending you to the principals." The teacher told me.

I just grabbed my things and shoved them back into my bag. I walked back out of the room and back into the office.

"Oh hey!" I heard someone say from the other side of the room. I turned to see Kenny sitting at one of the chairs apparently waiting to see the principal as well.

"Take a seat next to Mr. McCormick and wait to speak with the principal." The same receptionist lady from a few minutes ago told me. I did what I was told and threw my bag down on the floor next to me.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" Kenny asked me. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"I was yelling at Wendy." I told him. "What about you?"

"Apparently writing 'Fuck Mr. Garrison' on the desk is frowned upon." He told me.

"Have you heard the rumors going around?" I asked him.

"What about me stealing food from the cafeteria? It's not true, I'm poor as fuck and I still wouldn't even steal that shit." He said smiling.

"No you idiot, about…You and I..." I said whispering now so that the lady in the office wouldn't hear.

"I love that song! It's my ringtone you know." Kenny said whispering too, still with the same grin on his face. This time I smacked him in the arm.

"Kenny stop being a jackass! You know what I'm talking about!" I said getting frustrated at him.

"Eh, don't worry about those rumors. It will go away soon enough." He said.

"Fine…You haven't been saying anything about it to anyone have you?"

"What like saying I made sweet love to you all night long?"

"Kenny if we weren't in the principal's office right now I would kill you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong> I wont update until I get a few more reviews, otherwise I will just delete the story. I dont want to spend my time on a story that nobody is reading! Lol But I honestly hope that if there are a few of you that are reading I hope you enjoy it. ~LG<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY I updated! :) Ive been having a severe case of writers block this past week and a half. :( ANyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Principals office feeling extraordinarily lucky. She had let me off with a warning since it was, well the second day. At this point I felt like Jesus. Is that an even a reasonable comparison? I don't know, and I don't really care.<p>

I walked out of the office with a grin on my face only to have it swept off as I felt someone grab and pull my arm.

"Um Courtney?" I asked genuinely surprised to see her. She usually never left class or got in trouble since she was sleeping most of the time.

"Come with me!" She squealed.

"Dude don't make me get into trouble!" I said in a whisper. I really didn't need to have my luck be taken away from me so soon.

"Just come with me!" She said defiantly not in a whisper. She pulled me outside the school and to the back of the school where the emo kids usually smoked and did…other emo stuff.

"What is it?" I asked her looking around hoping nobody saw us.

"Kyle asked me out on a date!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, now not even caring if anyone heard.

"I know! He asked me last period and I had to wait to tell you since you were too busy sleeping with Kenny." She said, causing me to smack her in the arm.

"Shut up, that was a misunderstanding… So when is your date?" I said trying to change the subject. She just shrugged.

"I have no idea. We were going to talk about it during lunch." She said now having her grin return to her face.

"Isn't it lunch now?" I asked her hearing the bell ring from inside the school. Before she could respond I pulled her back inside the school and we walked, well shoved and pushed our way through to the cafeteria.

"Found him!" I said in a sing song voice. "I can spot that ginger red hair from miles away." I said.

"Hey Michelle! When did you get to school?" Kyle asked noticing Courtney and me walking up to him.

"Last period. So hey here's Courtney!" I said pushing Courtney in front of me. They both blushed causing me to do one of the 'Awe' moments that I do so often. I got glares from both of them which was their way of telling me it's time to go.

I walked happily to the usual table to find Stan sitting there looking as though he had been hit by a truck.

"Stan?" he looked up at me and tried to force a smile but failed.

"Hey Michelle." He said in a mono tone voice. I just sat across from him with a look that said 'I know something is wrong so you might as well tell me now'. Unfortunately he didn't understand that look and he just dropped his head onto the table again like it had been before.

"HAHA Oh my god Michelle did you hear? Wendy totally dumped Stan for Clyde. CLYDE! HAHA!" Cartman yelled walking up to us.

"Cartman shut up." I said not really coming up with anything else to say to him. I turned to what I expected to be Stan but he was gone. I just glared at Cartman who just laughed even harder.

SO the whole lunch period was just it was just me and Cartman who were fighting the whole time. Courtney and Kyle were sitting together at a different table, Kenny was probably dead somewhere, and Stan was nowhere to be seen.

After lunch I walked up to Courtney who was finally detached from Kyle and pulled her aside.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her, smiling.

"Well if I tell you…your not gonna spy on me and him right?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh course not!" I lied. "I just want to know if he's taking you someplace that are up to your standards." I said.

"Ok, were going to a movie and then to the Olive Garden after school." She said.

"That actually sounds like the perfect Courtney date." I said to her. I was excited to go spy on her at the olive garden, have you had their breadsticks?

It was now 6th period which I knew was going to be the most intense, drama filled class. It had Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Clyde, Kyle, Kenny, Courtney, and I in it together.

I kept telling myself as I walked in, 'Don't get into any fights. Don't get into any fights.' Courtney and I were the last ones there so we didn't have many seats to choose from. I got the one next to Stan and Butters so she had to go sit next to Bebe and Tweek. Ha, sucker.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I really wanted to update this story so I wouldnt lose readers. I hope you like it and I promise to update much quicker than I did before haha. :) Thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres the new chapter I hope you like it and let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

><p>As class began I could already feel glares being directed at me. One pair from Wendy for, well probably just because it's me, and then from Courtney since well I made her sit in the front with Tweak and Bebe while I sat in the back with Kyle and Stan.<p>

"So when are you taking Courtney out?" I asked Kyle who instantly blushed when I asked him.

"After school." He said with a smile. I smiled widely back at him, being so excited for him and Courtney since they have been crushing on each other for so long.

I looked back at the front of the classroom still smiling. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying; I was too busy thinking about how I was going to spy on Courtney and Kyle's date.

I know what you're thinking "You shouldn't spy because if you get caught they will be incredibly angry with you!" But the thing is I don't plan on getting caught.

I glanced over to the left side of the room and noticed Wendy and Clyde whisper and giggling back and forth with each other. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Stan who looked like he was made out of stone almost, like he had no emotion.

"Stan?" I asked sympathetically. He just turned his head over to me not saying anything. "You ok?"

He nodded and looked back at the front of the room. I heard Wendy giggle louder obviously trying to spark a nerve inside Stan. Unfortunately it was me she sparked a nerve in.

I ripped out several pieces of notebook paper front my notebook, crumpled them up and waited until the teacher turned his back towards the white board. Finally when the time came I threw as many of the crumpled papers I had over to that side of the room and turned around.

"Hey!"

"OW!"

"Dude!

"Who threw this?" were the many responses that came seconds later. Clearly I don't have very good aim since barely any of them made it to where I wanted them to be but hey at least it got them to stop.

The teacher settled the class down and gave a small speech about how he was going to find who did this and how inappropriate it was and blah blah blah blah. All I knew was class was over which meant school was over WHICH MEANT it's time for Courtney and Kyle's date!

As everyone walked out of their classrooms I found Courtney and pulled her aside.

"Do you wanna come over to my house to get ready?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said excitedly and we began walking towards the exit of the school.

"Oh before we go I have to talk to someone about something…" I said leaving her, and walking back into the school.

"Kenny!" I yelled as I spotted bright orange in the crowd of kids. He turned around and walked up to me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked moving out of the way so people wouldn't run into him.

"Will you help me…watch Courtney and Kyle's date?" I said trying to make it sound like a natural thing to do for someone. Clearly knowing me he smiled and laughed.

"You want me to help you spy on them?" He asked me.

"Yep!" I said looking around hoping neither of them was around.

"Sure thing." He said. I knew if anyone would be a good secret spy tag along it would be Kenny! I told him where to meet me and walked off to find Courtney.

"Where did you go?" She asked sliding her phone back into her pocket. "I was just about to call you."

"I was just asking Butters about homework." I told her. She gave me a funny look, but accepted it and we began walking back to my place.

When we got there I opened the door to find the same mess from last night/this morning. I should probably clean up but unfortunately I suffer from a severe case of procrastination. So I'll do it later.

We walked up into my room and grabbed several outfits for her to try on, since I had more a selection of clothes then Courtney's several Zumiez jackets, skinny jeans, and Osiris shoes.

I pulled out a light blue top, with a right above the knee white tulle skirt, and a pair of matching flats, since she can't exactly walk in heels.

Once she got dressed I curled her hair and put some eye shadow that matched her top and some mascara on her and then a touch of lip gloss and she was done.

"You look so pretty!" I said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I looked completely different…" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Good different?" I asked her hoping she didn't hate the way she looked.

"Yeah a good different!" She said.

"Let's get going! My mom left her car keys so I can drive you there." I told her.

"Wait you've had car keys this whole time yet we have been walking everywhere?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I know. And I love you too. Now let's go!"

We walked out to my mom's car and hopped in. I started the car and began driving down to the movie theater where Courtney was supposed to meet Kyle.

It took maybe 5 to 10 minutes to get there since we live in such a small ass town. I could see Kyle through the people who were apparently waiting to go see a movie too.

Courtney opened the door and stepped out to greet Kyle.

"BYE GUYS I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN TIME ON YOUR DATE! AWW YOU LOOK SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could causing Courtney to slam the car door in my face.

I sped away back to my house and saw Kenny already sitting on my door step waiting for me.

"You're here early." I said, stepping out of the car I so carelessly parked.

"Well I don't have anything else to do." He said standing up. I walked over and opened the door.

"I see you cleaned up." He said looking around at the room.

"Shut up." I said walking up to my room.

"I've never been in your room before." He said, as we walked into my bedroom and then jumped onto my bed.

"You're so weird." I said to him then searched through my closet for something to wear. I knew Courtney would notice me if I had on the same clothes so I needed to change for sure. I threw on a pair on light jean shorts, a pink hoodie, and my black converse. Not for anyone to be confused I had changed in the bathroom, not in front of Kenny.

"You don't think they will notice me? With my orange hoodie?" He asked smiling still laying on my bed.

I walked into my parent's room and looked through all of my dad's clothes looking for something that was decent for Kenny. I pulled out a plain T-shirt and brought it into him.

"Here just put this on, there's a bathroom right do-"before I could even finish he already threw off his hoodie and t-shirt he had on and slid on the new grey one. Not to be weird or anything but he was in good shape. Like his chest and abs…and arms….whatever he looked good.

"Like what you see?" he asked winking at me. I just smacked him in the arm and looked at his hair.

"Your hair is too messy." I said trying o fix his blonde hair.

"Why do I have to get fixed up? It's not like we're going on a date…or are we? Hey!" he said as I smacked him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I will update as soon as I can but if you have any ideas for the story or even a new story let me know in a review or PM. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews and alerts! ~LG<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! I told you I would update quickly! ;D Anyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We drove down to the movie theater, found a parking spot, then I bought our tickets. The movie started 10 minutes ago; apparently they were seeing some romantic comedy.<p>

Kenny and I looked around for a sign of them when we walked into the theater. It was hard since it was almost completely dark, but luckily Kyle's red hair that was so blatantly standing out near the front.

We got spots two rows behind them and then I waited until he made the move on her.

Kenny and I sat there bored to death until I finally saw Kyle slowly and awkwardly slip his arm are Courtney. I almost ruined the whole plan by saying 'AWE!' but luckily Kenny shut me up before I could.

"Can we wait for them outside? I hate these movies." Kenny whined, slumping down in his seat.

"Shh!" I said louder then I should have. We got many looks from several people, but none of them were from Courtney or Kyle so I could care less.

"You're the one that's being loud!" He said. I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching the movie.

It was your basic romantic comedy. A girl is looking for love but can never seem to find it then suddenly she finds the man of her dreams, but something happens that they can't be together. Then somehow the guy shows up unexpectedly and they get married. Ok I know I was making fun of it before but god I want that to happen to me.

"Finally its over!" Kenny said standing up as the credits began. "Let's go."

"Shh Kenny they might hear you!" I said pulling him back into his seat.

"Oh I should call Michelle to see if she can give us a ride to the Olive Garden, I'm too tired to walk." I overheard Courtney say.

"Shit!" I said trying to find my phone. All of the sudden I heard my phone start ringing. Sadly enough it was on loud and my ringtone is "I'm Sexy and I Know it".

"MICHELLE?" Courtney yelled obviously hearing my phone. I just smiled and waved at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking from Kenny to me.

"I…um…so you want a ride to the Olive Garden?" I asked.

"I can't even believe you." She said storming out of the theater Kyle quickly followed here.

"I feel horrible." I said throwing my hands over my face.

"She'll forget about it." Kenny said trying to cheer me up, but unfortunately it wasn't working.

"She won't. This was her first date and I ruined it for her." I said. I stood up and began walking out of the now empty theater. I made my way to my car and got it, then sat there.

Kenny walked up on the other side of the door and tried to open it.

"The doors locked." He said. I clicked the unlock button but he tried to open it exactly when I clicked it so it just cancelled it out and stayed locked.

"It's still locked." Once again, he did the same thing. This went on for several minutes and it just ended up with me having to tell him to back up ten feet and then open it.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to sleep." I said feeling horribly exhausted from this morning.

"You want to go back to your house and take a nap together?" He asked smiling mischievously.

"Kenny, I'm not in the mood for your perverted ways." I said rubbing my eyes, hoping that makes me less tired, but yet it seems to make me even more tired.

"Either way I still want to go back to your house, otherwise I will die from boredom." He told me.

"There's nothing to do at my house either."

"Oh yeah, flat screen TV, internet, fridge full of pizza rolls and hot pockets, and a gorgeous girl to stare at, yeah there's totally nothing to do. But honestly I'm going mostly for the pizza rolls and TV." He said grinning at me.

"Kenny…I can't even come up with anything to say back to you because I'm so fucking tired."

"You want me to drive?"

"Yes please." We switched spots and he began driving back to my house. It's a good thing my parents are away because I really don't think they like Kenny. They always said he was a bad influence on me.

"We're here." He said parking the car in my driveway. "Michelle?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about how much of a bad friend I am." I said sighing. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car, then walked over to my side. He opened the door and dragged me out causing me to land on the ground. The concrete ground.

"Thanks for that Kenny, that defiantly made me feel better." I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry." He said laughing. He helped me up and then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

He opened the door and walked over and threw me onto the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some food." He said walking into my kitchen. He was getting too at home here.

I heard my phone begin ringing, I looked at the caller id and realized it was Courtney.

"Hello?" I asked eagerly hoping she forgave me.

"Dude get down to the coffee shop, hurry!" She said eagerly.

"Ok I will be there soon!" I said hanging up. "Kenny I will be back!" I yelled to him knowing he wouldn't go anywhere now. I grabbed the keys and hopped into my car and drove down to town.

I drove up to the coffee shop and jumped out quickly and ran inside.

"Courtney! What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked.

"Hi." She said calmly sipping her coffee she bought.

"What's happening why'd you call me?" I asked her.

"I was bored. Kyle went home; we decided to hang out a different day. One that you won't know about." She said setting down her cup and smiling.

"So you called me, sounding urgent, to come down to the coffee shop, because you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." She said.

"I hate you."

"I know. But you owe me one for spying on me on my date!" She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…" I said feeling bad again.

She shrugged, "Not a big deal."

"You made it seem like a big deal, when you stormed out."

"I was just upset because I hate the women in those stupid romantic comedies. They always get everything they want." She said dramatically.

"You're so ridiculous." I told her taking a sip of her coffee.

"I knew you wouldn't be too upset for too long seeing as though you had your boyfriend with you." She said grabbing her coffee away from me.

"Ok shut up, he's not my boyfriend. So did you and Kyle kiss?" I asked changing the subject to something that would make her feel awkward. That received a much expected glare from Courtney. We sat fighting over the coffee for a while until I remembered I left Kenny alone. In my house. Unsupervised.

"Holy shit dude we need to get back! I have a feeling my house might be on fire!" I said jumping up knocking the chair I was sitting on back.

"Wait can you give me a ride first?"

"I say 'my house might be on fire' and you calmly ask if I can give you a ride home first? But yeah sure I can. Let's go!"

We drove to my house first hoping I wouldn't find it burnt down. Luckily it wasn't. I parked the car and left Courtney sitting in the car and ran into my house. I looked around but here was no sign of him.

"Kenny?"

"RAHH!" Was all I heard before someone tackled me to the ground.

"Ow god damn it Kenny!" I said pushing him off of me. He just laughed.

"I was hiding behind the door waiting for you the whole time." He said acting like a kid.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at him as I got up and walked back towards the door.

"I need to take Courtney home I just wanted to make sure you didn't burn my house down."

"Hey before you go, what's the password to unlock the porn on your T.V.?"

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I say the same thing in every one of the authors note thing. Haha sorry about being boring! :D Anyways same old same old let me know what you think and if you have any ideas ina PM or review. Thanks for reading and for the new reviews and alerts! (and the old ones! ) ~LG<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to think I came up with this new idea for the story but I didnt, all the credit must go Insane Anarchist-aka Allie for the idea of bringing Mysterion in! I hope you like it and thanks you guys for reading! :) **

* * *

><p>I dropped Kenny off back at his house at around 10pm. We spent almost the whole day watching an Americas Next Top Model marathon which was almost the perfect show for us. I got to bitch about how they're too skinny and he just talked about which ones he thought were hot.<p>

I got home and realized I hadn't eaten anything at all today. I walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge to find it almost empty. Same with the freezer.

"Shit! That asshole ate all of the food!" I said aloud to myself. I mean there was food in there but nothing that looked appetizing; it was all vegetables and milk.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to go to the store to get some food to eat for a couple days until my parents get home. I swear they are the most selfish people, leaving me here by myself so they can take a week's vacation in Hawaii.

I drove down to the nearest grocery store, well the only grocery store and walked in to find it almost completely deserted besides the workers of course.

I walked down to the frozen food section and grabbed a ton of pizza rolls, dino chicken nuggets (the only chicken nuggets that I eat) and some TV dinners. I live a very healthy lifestyle.

I went to the self check out and bought my food and a few cherry cokes with the money my parents left me. Once I got back to my car I threw the bags of food in the seat next to me and began driving home.

I was maybe a few blocks away when I noticed my car was acting weird. I pulled over and got out, then popped the hood up to see what was going on. Smoke flew out from under the hood causing me to have a coughing attack. I waved away some of the smoke to try to look in to see what's going on, but I then realized I didn't know anything about cars. To be honest I couldn't even tell you the type of car that it was.

I hopped back in the car and tried to start it but nothing happened. After about hundred times of trying to start it I just gave up.

"I fucking hate you!" I said grabbing the bags and slamming the car door shut. I reached in my pocket and realized I didn't have my phone with me.

"God damn it." I said, thinking about how horrible my luck is. I was about to start walking when I noticed a dark figure from the other side of the road.

"You need some help baby?" I heard a man ask, I now saw him walking out from the shadows from across the street and over to me. He was clearly older than me, probably in his thirties.

"No thank you…" I said back quietly.

"Well maybe you can help me then." He said with a wink as he moved in closer to me.

"I really need to get back to-"I stopped as soon as I felt him hand grab my wrist. He pulled me up to him and pinned me against my car.

"Where you going?" He asked. I struggled to get away but he was too strong. The only way to get help was to scream but as if reading my mind he slapped a hand over my mouth and pinned me harder against the car.

"Leave her alone." I heard another voice say in a low raspy tone. I felt the man let go of my grip and then he was suddenly thrown onto the ground. I looked over and saw-

"Mysterion?" The man got up and began backing up once he noticed it was Mysterion who had stopped him.

"Leave. NOW." Mysterion growled at the man, who now was now taking off down towards the street.

"You ok?" He asked me. I nodded, still stunned about what just happened. He led me down the street and walked me back to my house.

"What were you doing walking by yourself at night?" he asked still in his signature raspy deep voice.

"I didn't have anything to eat so I needed to buy food." I said. He didn't say anything back this time and we just walked in silence.

"Thank you." I said as we finally made it to my house. He only nodded in response. I opened the door and walked in the house.

"How did-"I began but realized he was already gone. I sighed then shut the door and picked up the bags he had carried for me. I had always wondered who Mysterion was. I've even had a slight crush on him ever since I was 10, but I have never told anybody.

I walked into my kitchen carrying the bags and just threw them in the freezer. I sort of lost my appetite from being almost raped, so I decided to just go to bed.

I found my phone laying right on top of my bed, and I thought about texting Courtney or someone about what just happened. I decided to just wait until tomorrow because I am way too tired at the moment. She would have lost her mind anyways and probably would have ran over here to see if I was ok.

I swear nothing has ever felt better than to lay in my bed after a long adventure filled day. I fell asleep almost instantly as I lay down and curled up in my several blankets.***

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed which is unusual since I usually feel like I will die when I wake up for school. I got up and threw on some new clothes consisting on a pair of jeans, an Escape the fate t-shirt I stole from Courtney, and my converse. I bushed out my hair and threw it up into a messy bun and wiped off my make up from yesterday and put on some fresh mascara.

I grabbed my superman backpack and headed out the door, this time making sure I had my phone in my pocket. I sadly realized I should probably call some sort of mechanic to get the car that's just on the side of the road, but I will do that after school.

I quickly walked to school, jumping at anything I heard around me; whether it was a squirrel running up a tree or even me stepping on a leaf. I thought about how good it felt to be saved though. It was like being in a movie, you know? I almost wanted to experience it again. I did want to experience it again. I wanted to see him, and there was only one way to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it and let me know what you think. :) And like always let me know if you have any ideas for the story or anything I could work on with my writing. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Hope you keep reading! ~LG<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter! I hope you like it and I will start getting into more drama for sure in the next chapter! ;D**

* * *

><p>I made it to school thinking about how to see him again. As I did I made my way to my first class which today it was Chemistry.<p>

"Courtney!" I yelled as I spotted her in the midst of all the other students. I began pushing my way through people to finally reach her.

"Oh hey." She said as she finally noticed me.

"Dude I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to not make a big deal out of it." She nodded in agreement and I drug her to the bathroom to tell her everything that happened last night.

"Are you insane?"

"I told you not to make a big deal out of it…"

"How could I not? You're willing to put yourself in danger to get some random guy in spandex's attention. You're out of your mind!" She said to me. Well of course when she put it that way, I did sound insane…but it's not like that.

I was 10 years old when I started to hear all about the new 'Super hero' Mysterion. If anything it made me laugh with how pathetic it was. It wasn't until a few months after it all started I was out by myself in the park; it was getting late so I decided to start walking home. I crossed the street but out of nowhere a car came speeding down the street right towards me. I felt someone grab me and pull me out of the street before I really even knew what was going on. The car had almost hit me but someone saved me. I looked over to see him. Mysterion. After that incident I had been fantasizing over him saving me, having him protect me from whatever bad things would come my way. But just as quickly as he had appeared in the headlines of the newspaper he disappeared. After the many years he hadn't shown up I slowly forgot about him, until of course the other night. The only person that I ever have told that too is Courtney who thought, well still thinks, I was crazy.

"I'm not going to put myself in danger. I will have someone pretend to be robbing me or something so he will come. I just need to know who he is." I said to her.

"Who would be stupid enough to agree to help you with that?"

"My best friend." I said smiling as sweetly as I could.

"No way." She said storming out of the bathroom. I quickly followed her and began nagging.

"Please, please, please help me! You know I would do the same for you!" I said.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway causing people to run into each other behind her. She sighed and looked over at me. "Fine."

"Thank you!" I said giving her a hug.

We got to chemistry and took our seats in the back like usual and waited for the bell to ring so class would begin. I couldn't help but be anxious for the day to end so we could go back to my place and plan.

"Good morning class!" The teacher announced as she made her way into the classroom. "We have a new student joining us today, her name is Aydan Harris. Say hello kids!"

We all murmured quiet hellos. I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl; I mean being forced to move to South Park? She seemed nice enough, though. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and was pretty short. Even shorter than Courtney and I who were both around 5"5.

I watched as she took the last seat available in the front of the room as the teacher began discussing what we were going to be learning.

I swear the only thing that kept me awake in this horrifically boring class was the fact that I might see him again tonight. I sighed and slouched back further into my chair as I watched the final couple of minutes tick away on the giant clock about the door.

Right as I heard the bell I jumped up and smashed all of my notebooks I had previously laying on my desk into my Superman backpack and began heading for the door.

" I need to have a word with you." I heard the teacher say. I almost thought about running out pretending I didn't hear her but that would just get me into more trouble than I probably was already in.

"Yes?" I asked walking up to her desk.

"I need you to show Ms. Harris around for me. I checked and your schedule is the closest to hers today so if you would please show her to her classes and around at lunch." She said.

"Ok…" I said, turning to the new girl.

"Lets go, I'll show you where the World History room is." I said. She nodded and got up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked as I walked out of the room.

"I'm supposed to show the new girl around." I told her.

"My name is Aydan." She said from behind us.

"Oh, right sorry." I said to her. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from New York" She said.

"I should've guessed judging by your thick accent." I said smiling.

Courtney left to go to her Algebra class, while Aydan and I continued to go to World History. I caught her up on most of the things that were going on here, like the drama and what not.

We entered the classroom and immediately I saw Wendy and Stan…making out.

"What the fuck?" I said pretty loudly, catching most of the attention in the room.

Stan looked up and smiled. "Hey Michelle!"

"I thought you two broke up?" I asked genuinely confused about what was happening.

"We talked things out and we decided to get back together." He said.

"Oh my God you are so stupid Stan." I said to him walking towards the back of the room.

"Hey who's that?" I heard him ask. I completely forgot about Aydan who was awkwardly standing alone at the front of the room.

"Her names Aydan Harris, she's new. Aydan this is Stan, Stan this is Aydan." I said quickly the leading Aydan away from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down at the desk next to mine.

"I hate his stupid girlfriend." I told her. "I'll introduce you to him later during lunch when she's not around, along with the other guys." I told her. Wendy didn't have lunch with us today fortunately.

After the bell rang I once again shoved everything back into my backpack and had Aydan follow me to the cafeteria. Having first lunch is seriously amazing.

As we walked in I spotted all of the guys sitting at our table, Kyle and Cartman looked like they were already fighting about something.

"Come on." I said leading her through the many people. I finally got to the table and before sitting down I introduced her to all of the guys.

"Guys this is Aydan. She just moved here from New York. Aydan this is Kyle, and Kenny, the fat one is Cartman, and you already met Stan." I said getting a loud "IM NOT FAT, YOU STUPID BITCH" from Cartman.

Aydan just sat down next to Stan not even fazed by the horribleness of Cartman. She might do well in South Park.

"So how was your night, Michelle?" Kenny asked. I shrugged and took one of Cartmans fries. Actually it was more like a handful.

"Same old, same old…" I said not really wanting to tell them what happened. Especially with someone like Kenny, he gets way to overprotective.

"So um..er Aydan do you…uh like Terrence and Phillip?" Stan asked Aydan awkwardly. It's weird he's usually only acts that way with girls he likes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Send me a PM if you have any ideas for the story or a new story. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! :D ~LG<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow Im surprised I have been updating everyday for this story. O.O Oh well, haha I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>After school Courtney and I made our way back to my house taking a slight detour, so I could still see if my car was still there. Sure enough there it was; in all of its sucky, broke down glory!<p>

"I should probably do something about that." I said thinking aloud. I made Courtney look up on her IPhone (something I was unable to afford) the nearest mechanic. I called them, telling about what happened to my car. Lucky for me they were willing to pick it up and fix it up for free until my parents get back.

We got to my house and just sat down at my kitchen table. I got some papers and crayons to help plan out our fake robbery, because that's what we used to do when we were kids whenever we were plotting against the boys.

For probably an hour and a half the paper was blank and no ideas came out of either of our mouths.

"Any ideas now?" I groaned laying my head on the table.

"Maybe if I go a few minutes ahead of you in blacked out clothes and you show up like a few minutes later; I pull out a fake gun and pretend to rob you." She said. You would think this would be the first thing that would come to our mind when you think of a staged robbery but no. It took us almost two whole hours to come up with this plan.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said. So what was the point of the paper and crayons you ask? Well since we didn't even use them we decided to color until it was time to go.

Once it was getting dark we decided to go and change to get ready. I'm not sure exactly why I had to change, but I did. Courtney wore a black hoodie with black jeans. We have this squirt gun that we found when we were 13 when we were at the mall that looks almost exactly like a real gun so she shoved that into her front pocket. She threw her hood up over her head and she looked like a totally gangster. Ha, not really.

Courtney left down to the park which sounded like a perfect robbery place for some reason and 5 minutes later I left. I could feel the cold night air on my arms causing me to wrap them around myself in attempt to keep me warm.

I finally made it to the park and saw a dark figure about 5"5,' leaning up against the monkey bars. I slowly walked past the park and saw her make her way toward me.

"Put your hands up!" She yelled pulling out the fake gun.

"You're not a cop you fucking moron!" I whispered to her.

"Oh right," She whispered back. "Give me your money!" She yelled. I began pretend rummaging through my pockets and purse waiting for him to show up. Nothing happened.

"I said give me your money!" She yelled again. Awe she sounded like such an adorable robber! Out of nowhere she ran toward me and grabbed my purse and dumped everything out.

"Bitch..." I said under my breath. I heard the sound I didn't expect to hear what so ever. Police sirens.

All of the sudden two cop cars pulled and at least 5 cops jumped out with guns drawn at us. Well mostly Courtney I'm guessing.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One of them yelled. Courtney and my hands shot up.

"Not you!" One of the other cops said to me, motioning for me to go over by him. I looked over at Courtney who had a look that said 'If you don't say this isn't real, so help me God I will murder you'. It's funny how well I know her.

"Its-It's just a joke." I managed to say without my voice cracking out of fear. "It's not a real gun!"

One of the cops went over and grabbed the gun Courtney had thrown on the ground after they first came and realized that in fact it wasn't real.

"Do you realize that even though it is fake, we will have to take you two in for disturbing the peace, right?" The first cop said putting his gun back into his holster. Courtney and I looked and each other then back at the cop and nodded.

They walked over and began handcuffing us. "Wait is this necessary?" Courtney yelled as he pulled her hands behind her back.

"You pretended to put your friend here at gun point." The cop stated.

We were put into the back of the police car and sat there while the cops were talking outside for a while.

"I fucking hate you, I hope you know that." Courtney said glaring at me

"I know."

"First you ruin my date by spying on me, and then you get me arrested. Are you going to have me killed next?" She asked me.

"I didn't think it would go this far…" I said looking around inside the cop car.

"Well, it doesn't matter because my parents are the ones that will kill me." She said.

"But we have to call them; my parents are in Hawaii remember?"

"Oh, no. There is no way they are coming here. They will think we deserve to stay in jail for the rest of our lives for something like this." She said.

"We can call Stan! He will come pick us up!"

"Dude we have to stay overnight unless we're bailed out."

"Then we can call Kyle and-"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"It's my phone call; I can do what I want!" I said sounding a little like Cartman when he was on the Maury show.

The police officers got into the car and finally began driving to the station. I honestly can't believe this happened. I mean I was just trying to have Mysterion come, not the fucking police! Ugh, I hate my luck.

We went through the whole process of being put in the little station police jail cell. I felt already like trying to hang myself. I finally heard those words I have waited for, for at least an hour.

"Ms. Johnson, you may have your phone call." The officer said handing me a quarter for the payphone that he led me to.

I decided to call Stans cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard Stan answer, he sounded like he had been sleeping which I wouldn't blame him since it's almost 1 am.

"Stan, I need your help." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Umm so Courtney and I are currently at the police station inside the jail cell in there."

"WHAT? What did you do?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but I need you to see if you can borrow $100 from Kyle first and come bail us out." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." He said and hung up.

We sat there for another hour until finally I saw Stan walk through the police station doors. Right behind him was a very angry looking Kyle and a tired looking Kenny.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were just calling for Stan to come?" Courtney asked.

"Kyle and Kenny were spending the night at my house tonight." Stan said. They paid the bail money and they finally let us out.

"Don't you be doing anything that stupid again!" The cop warned looking for me to Courtney.

"Yes sir…" We both said as we walked out of the station.

"So you want to tell us what happened?" Kyle asked wrapping an arm around Courtney.

"Michelle wanted to see-"

"Courtney shut up." I said not wanting her to say the real reason.

"Just tell us!" Kyle said getting frustrated.

"We were out at the park and I pretended to hold up a gun at Michelle and the cops were called and arrested us." She said simply.

"And what did Michelle want to see?" Kenny asked, bring up the one thing I didn't want him to.

"Well I didn't want to see the cops; that's for sure." I said, avoiding the question almost entirely.

We walked to Stan's car and got in. He took Courtney home first but not before she could flip me off one final time. He then took me home.

"Thank you guys so much! I promise I will pay you back Kyle." I said.

"I know you will. Bye Michelle." Kyle said calming down a little.

I walked into my house to find my fatass cat Daisy greet me. He was definitely the Cartman of cats; he was fat and a total asshole at times.

"Hi big guy!" I said picking him up. Yes you read that correctly. I have a boy cat named Daisy.

I walked with him in my arms up to my room and turned on the light. I set him on my bed and changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I really hope no one at school finds out about what happened tonight…***

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and let me know what you think...blah blah blah blah. :D Thank you guys for reading! ~LG<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Yayy! :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up feeling horrible; I guessed from being in jail last night. I grabbed my phone and realized I had about 6 missed calls and 10 texts messages. All from my mom. Uh oh.<p>

I decided I wouldn't call her right now, but after school when I'm ready for her yelling. I took a quick shower and dried my hair, put my makeup on, and got dressed. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed my backpack and went out to my new and improved car.

As I drove I saw the new girl Aydan walking to school, so I slowed my car and rolled my window down.

"Hey Aydan you want a ride?" I yelled to her. She jumped slightly and looked over to see it was just me in the car.

"Sure!" She said and walked over to the car and slid in. "Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem. I hate driving alone, I would've driven Courtney but I think she's still probably mad…" I said saying that last part to myself mostly.

"Oh, about you guys getting arrested?" She said. What the hell, how did she know?

"Um what?" I said acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I heard you guys got arrested last night by the park." She said back looking kind of confused. Great, so if she knew then that must mean EVERYONE knows. Awesome.

As we drove I explained to her what happened, which made her laugh like it's nobody's business.

"You guys are so stupid!" She said still laughing her ass off.

"Yeah…we know." I said starting to laugh with her. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car and Aydan and I hopped out.

"Thanks for driving me." She said again as we walked into the school. We went our separate ways once we heard the bell almost immediately as we walked inside the school.

I got to the World History classroom a few seconds late.

"Detention Ms. Johnson." The teacher said not even bothering to look up from his work.

"HA!" I heard Cartman yell from someone in the classroom. I just rolled my eyes and took a seat, which was next to Butters.

"Hiya Michelle!" Butters said seeming just as chipper as he usually is.

"Hey Butters…" I said grabbing a notebook from my backpack to draw in.

"So did they let you out early?" He asked me. I looked up from my random doodling and stared at him.

"Got let out early from what?" I asked hoping he wasn't insinuating what I think he was.

"Well I heard you were arrested for selling drugs in the park." He said.

"Butters, I don't do drugs. I don't sell drugs. I don't know anyone that does." I said simply and went back to my work.

"So you weren't arrested?" He asked.

"I was but not for what you think." I said.

"She's lying Butters; she's a dangerous criminal, be careful." Cartman said. I didn't realize he was sitting right behind Butters. That's actually a compliment for him since I could usually spot his fat ass from miles away.

"Cartman, seriously go fuck yourself. You have no idea what happened." I said trying to focus on now drawing Cartman being stabbed by me. No I'm definitely not morbid at all.

"You're just upset because that fag Mysterion didn't show up. I don't get why you like him so much, The Coon is much more manly and cool." He said.

"What did you just say?" I said whipping my head around to glare at him. Did Courtney tell him because I swear to God I will-

"You really should be quieter when you and that Jew lover Courtney." He said looking pleased with himself.

I turned around feeling my face turn bright red, but I definitely didn't want Cartman to see. After class I ran out of the room to try to find Courtney, but she was nowhere to be found. She must've stayed home from school.

The whole day I was being asked about whether it was true that I tried to rob an old lady or if I had really stolen a car. It was funny but yet extremely horrifying. I wish Courtney was here to go through it with me, but I had a feeling her parents kept her home so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

After school I found my parents were already home from their trip. I parked the car behind my dad's car and made myself go in the house to find both of my parents sitting in the living room.

"Hi." I said quietly, but they didn't say anything back.

"I cannot believe you." My dad finally said, shaking his head. "I thought we raised you much better than that."

"Dad I-"

"Don't even bother Michelle. I don't even want to see you right now go to your room." He said.

"Why is it that whenever I do something wrong and make a mistake you just tell me to leave instead of listening to why it happened?" I asked getting angry.

"This wasn't just another 'mistake' Michelle you were arrested!" My mom yelled. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep the tears I could feel forming, in.

"Maybe if you did actually 'raise me better' I wouldn't be getting arrested. Maybe it wasn't my fault I was arrested, maybe it was your bad parenting skills." I yelled back to them.

"Just get out." My dad said. I began walking up to my room but was suddenly stopped.

"No, not up to your room, out of my house. If you don't like my parenting skills then maybe you should just leave." He said, his tone getting angrier with every word he spoke.

"Fine!" I said walking out but once again stopped.

"Give me the keys to MY car." My dad said. I threw them on the ground and walked out of the house slamming the door as hard as I could.

Once I began walking I couldn't help but let my tears fall freely down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them away; who was I trying to impress at this point?

I didn't even know where I was going but I just kept walking. I first thought I should stop by Stans, but I knew he was probably with Wendy right now. I thought about Kyle's house but of course he was mad at me since I had to wake him up last night to get $100 out of him. Courtney was completely out of the question, her parents probably wouldn't let me hang out with her for a while let alone let me stay there. My final option was Kenny.

I barely even remembered where he lived but I had an idea. I haven't been over to his house in years, probably since I was 12. He didn't like anybody over at his house very much.

I made my way to a familiar street and walked to the first house on the street. You could tell it wasn't a very good neighborhood but at this point I won't be picky.

I heard some yelling from inside but I still knocked on the door. It was starting to get cold outside so I didn't want to wait outside very much longer. I heard someone walk to the door and open it.

"Michelle?" Kenny's little sister Karen said.

"Hi Karen is Kenny here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, um would you like to come in?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said stepping inside, as she walked down the hallway. A few seconds later Kenny came walking out with Karen behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My parents kicked me out." I said, feeling tears form in my eyes but I made sure they stayed there this time. "Can I stay here?"

"Yeah sure. Uhm follow me." He said confused. He led me down the hallway and into the room on the right. It was almost completely empty besides a single mattress lying in the middle of the room and a pile of magazines next to it. I didn't even need to see what magazines they were; I already knew they were Playboys.

"There's not much…" He said clearly looking embarrassed. I shrugged then went to lie down on his bed.

"Better than nothing." I said back to him.

"I guess…I'll be right back." He said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to find it was a new text message. It was from Courtney.

'Hey, I heard you got kicked out of your house, are you ok?' Seriously how do people find out about these things?

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm staying with Kenny right now.' I sent back to her.

'I'm sorry about getting mad about you last night. It wasn't completely your fault; I mean I did agree to help you with it. ;)'

'I'm still sorry :P Are your parents upset with you?'

'Nah, they seemed pretty cool with it surprisingly.'

'Wow well I'm glad! Ttyl I gotta go.' I sent quickly as I hear Kenny walk back in.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"You wanna have sex?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Drammmaaaaaa! XD I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for the story just PM me! :) Thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo hoo! Another chapter! :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I was starving. The only thing I had today was a couple waffles that Kenny's mom heated up for me. I didn't realize how poor Kenny was actually until today. I mean he didn't talk about it ever and I didn't ask. But I felt bad that I even decided to come here and eat their food that they could barely afford for their own kids let alone feed me too.<p>

"I should probably go." I said after we had eaten and gone back into Kenny's room.

"Where?" He asked. He knew just as well as I that I didn't have anywhere to go tonight. "Look I know we don't exactly have much here but just stay for the night. There's no reason for you to be walking around at night when you have nowhere to go."

That was perfect. Maybe if I was alone at night again Mysterion would come, all I needed was to get out of here.

"I texted Courtney, she said that it was cool if I stayed there for a while." I said opening the door to his room.

"Let me walk you there then." He said following me out of his room.

"No! Um no it's fine. I'll be fine." I said. "Courtney's house is just a few blocks away."

He hesitated but nodded. "Ok just be careful." He said. I gave him a hug and thanked him for letting me stay with him then I left. I walked the long way to Courtney's house. I didn't know exactly what or how to get Mysterion to come, but I needed it to happen.

I walked slowly hoping that he might show up, but I knew he wasn't. He was only going to show up if I was in some sort of trouble. Wait that's it!

I started walking the opposite way and back to where my car had broken down. I recognized that guy that had tried to jump me the other day, he lives that area and he usually threw big parties almost every week. I knew it sounded stupid that I was going back there to put myself possibly in danger to get someone's attention. It almost was like that horrible vampire book/movie with the girl being in love with the vampire guy who's like 100 years old and she tries to his attention by putting herself in dangerous situations. Only I'm actually doing this for a person who won't try to kill me and suck my blood at any given moment and not to mention doesn't sparkle. Big difference.

I finally found that guy and a couple of his buddies standing by the street corner where my car was previously a few days ago. I sighed and thought about whether or not I should actually be doing this but convinced myself it will be worth it.

I began walking hesitantly over to where they were. I noticed one of the guys pointing to me causing the other two to turn around and look at me.

"Look who it is." The guy from the other night said. He looked around nervously but then back to me. I didn't say anything I just continued walking.

"You come back for more sweetheart." He said walking towards me. Out of nowhere there was a dark blur and the guy was suddenly on the ground.

"What the-"

"Mysterion." I said to myself realizing now what or rather who the blur was. Mysterion grabbed and quickly led me away before the guy could even get up again.

Once we were down the street a ways he turned to me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked in his gravelly rough voice. Kind of like Christian Bale as Batman.

"I just...-"Without even answering him I slid part of his mask he wore up and kissed him. Probably not one of things I thought through completely but I did it.

"Michelle?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I spun around and saw Courtney with a flashlight and a baseball bat. "What the hell?"

I turned around and saw that nobody was there. He had left.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked turning back to her not even really comprehended what I had just done yet.

"Kenny texted me a while ago and told me you were suppose to be going over to my house. When you didn't show up I went to look for you. I had a feeling you might be here." She said motioning her head down the street where those guys were.

"Why do you have a baseball bat?"

"To fight off rapists."

"That's a reasonable answer."

We walked back to her house and I told her about what just happened.

"So you just kissed him?"

"Yep."

"Was it good?"

"Phenomenal."

We made it too Courtney's house and got inside. I was surprised that Courtney even said it was ok for me to stay there for a while. I figured her parents would've tried to set me on fire if I went anywhere near her for a while, but I went with it.

"Let's go upstairs!" She said as she began running up the stairs. I followed her and we ran upstairs to her room.

"Oh hey I'm gonna get us some soda's." I said running back downstairs to her kitchen. I found both of her parents in there talking about something while sitting at their kitchen table.

"Hi." I said to them hoping they wouldn't just begin yelling at me.

"Hello, Michelle." They replied back, surprising calm.

"I just want to apologize for what happened the other night with Courtney and me. It was a horrible misunderstanding and it won't happen again; I promise!" I told them as I grabbed two Dr. Peppers out of their fridge.

"What happened the other night?" Her mom asked me. I cocked my head in confusion; then suddenly realized that Courtney hadn't told them. Shit.

"Oh uh nothing bye!" I said then ran upstairs. It wasn't until long before both of them came up to the room.

"What happened the other night?" Her mom asked again, this time much angrier. Courtney just looked at me, clearly upset but hey she could've warned me.

Courtney and I explained what happened which made them get extremely furious. They not only kicked me out but Courtney too! What's with parents these days?

"Great! Now where do we go?" Courtney asked looking as if she might burst into tears at any second.

"Let's go to Stans." I said walking over to the next street. The good thing about living here is that all of our houses are seriously super close. It was amazing.

I knocked on the door to have it answered by Stan's mom.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing here so late?" She asked.

"We kinda sort of got kicked out by our parents and we need a place to say." I said.

"STAN!" She yelled up to her son who was probably in his room. A few seconds later Stan was coming down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Michelle? Courtney?" He asked looking confused. Probably not as confused as him mom though.

"These girls need a place to stay, would you show them to the guest room for the night." He nodded and led us up the stairs. Why were their parents so nice and generous to let us stay at their house but our parents can't even stand to let us stay in our own homes? This is anarchy! I'm going to have to see if I used that word right later…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know in a PM! Thank you guys sooooooo much for reading! ~LG :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Im sorry I havent updated in so long. :( I have been pretty busy with Christmas shopping and what not for the holidays. :) I hope you guys like the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Courtney had pretty much managed to take all of the blankets for herself leaving me completely freezing the whole night. Honestly I didn't really care; I was just happy to have someplace to stay. I got up and looked at the clock beside the bed to see it was 10 O'clock. Fortunately it was Saturday so there was no worrying about school.<p>

I walked to the bathroom down the hall and brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush Mrs. Marsh had. I made my way down to the living room to find Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman playing video games.

"Hey" I said through a yawn. None of them seemed to notice since they just continued to play their game. Uncaring, I just continued to walk to the kitchen to find a note sitting on the counter.

"Michelle, your mom called this morning and wants you to call her back. If you're hungry there is some left over Chinese food in the fridge that you and Courtney can have. –Sharon"

Ugh the last thing I needed was to talk to my mom, but I knew I had to eventually. I pulled out my cell phone and began dialing her number.

"Oh hey Kenny." I said as I noticed him walk into the kitchen. He didn't say anything to me; just kept walking over to the fridge.

"Kenny?" I said moving over to where he was. Once again he ignored me. "KENNY!"

"What?" He finally said turning around to me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked him. He was acting incredibly weird; he wasn't even looking me in the eye.

"I'm not." He lied; not very well either.

"Kenny hurry up!" Kyle yelled from the other room. Kenny immediately left before I could ask him anything else. I sighed and then went back to calling my mom, which unfortunately was interrupter again.

"I know what you did last night." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see none other than Cartman.

"What?" I asked officially just setting down my phone, knowing that whatever he was gonna say would take more than a few seconds.

"I said; I know what you did last night" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Cartman you have no idea what I did last night." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't I? Then how do I know that you kissed Mysterion?"

"How do-"

"I have my ways of finding out information." He said cockily. I couldn't think of anything else to say to him so I just walked out of the room; not even bothering to grab any food. I don't exactly know where Cartman finds out this shit but it definitely needs to end. He's the last person I want to have know any of my secrets.

"Don't want to hear the truth?" He asked following me out of the kitchen and into Stan's living room.

"Cartman just shut up!" I yelled as I began to jog up the staircase to get Courtney.

"Leave her alone Cartman." I heard Stan say.

"She's just upset that I know about her and her new little boyfriend." He taunted.

"Wait what?" Stan asked now fully paying attention and pausing his game.

"CARTMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled down to him.

"Oh you know about her and Mysterion." He finally said. I just walked into the extra bedroom that Courtney and I were staying in and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Courtney said rubbing her eyes, clearly just waking up.

"Cartman is being a dickhead so I want to leave." I said sitting down on the bed.

"And where would we go to?" She asked now fully awake.

"I don't know but honestly anywhere would be better than here." I finally talked her into getting up and out of bed. As I was about to open the door I heard a knock.

"What?" I asked and I swung the door open. It was Kenny.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked then looking from me to Courtney. "Alone."

Courtney obviously catching his drift and slid out of the room leaving me and him alone. Kenny walked in; shutting the door behind him.

"So you aren't ignoring me anymore, I see." I said probably a lot ruder than I had meant it to be and sat back down on the bed; him doing the same.

"I'm sorry about that it's just…you know how you kissed Mysterion?" He started getting into a topic I was definitely not very fond of. Well not with Kenny anyways.

"Cartman was being a dick; don't listen to him." I said trying to possibly make him think everything Cartman said was false.

"I know you kissed Mysterion." He said blatantly.

"You don't know that." I said sternly. I really didn't want people to think I would kiss anyone just out of the blue like I had done.

He laughed, "No Michelle, I know for a fact."

"No you don't Kenny!" I said getting more frustrated I think more with myself at the fact that I'm a horrible liar.

"Michelle I was there."

"What with Cartman? You followed me?" I asked now nervously.

"So you agree that you did kiss him?" Kenny asked now full on smirking at me causing me to get even more upset.

"Kenny I did not kiss him!" I yelled.

"Its ok if you did, but you have to tell me one thing. Did you like it?" He asked. What the hell? What kind of question was that?

"Kenny what the fuck." I said just staring at him. He seemed as though he would burst out laughing at any moment.

"Just tell me." He said now composing himself.

"Tell you what? That I kissed him? Fine Kenny I kissed him; happy?" I said rolling my eyes.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Kenny; are you gay?"

"No. Far from it, actually."

"Then why would you ask me if it I liked it?"

He looked at me and smiled again. Instead of answering the question he leaned towards me; setting a hand gently on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds I finally bounced back to reality and immediately pulled away.

"Anything seem familiar?" He asked smiling. I just stared at him awe struck. It was him. It had been him all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so im going to be honest I dont really like this chapter very much... I didnt know what else to do in it but I really wanted to update. I hope you guys like it at least and I will be sure to update at least one more time before Christmas and New Years! :D Thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So i'm feeling a little better about this chapter. I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>"You're Mysterion?" I asked him; still in shock. He looked up at me and nodded.<p>

"I can't believe you." I said grabbing my things off of the bed. I stormed out of the bedroom and grabbed Courtney's wrist. "Come on we're leaving."

"What did he say?" She asked. I didn't even answer her; I just continued to drag her down the stairs and through Stan's living room.

"Michelle wait!" I heard Kenny yell as he ran down the stairs after us. I didn't stop or look back I just slammed the door of the Marsh's house and left.

"Dude just tell me!" Courtney ordered snatching her wrist away from my grasp. I finally turned around to her and sighed.

"He's Mysterion." I said now really getting the full effect of what was happening. It never seems to actually sink in until you say it aloud to yourself.

"Wait-Kenny is…" She trailed off then looked at me astonished.

"The weirdest thing is, is that I still feel the same way I did about Mysterion even now." I told her.

"You mean…you might like Kenny?" She asked me. I nodded and began running my hands through my hair as I usually did when I was extremely nervous or anxious about something.

"Huh..." She said sounding less than surprised. I put my focus back onto her again.

"'Huh'? 'HUH'? That's all you have to say?" I yelled thinking she would be just as freaked out as I was about this.

"Well dude, you always seemed to like Kenny a little more than you think you do. Even in Elementary school." She said shrugging. I continued to stare at her; trying to think of things that might have giving her that idea. I mean sure we hung out almost every day and went to the park, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!

"I don't see where you're going with this." I said crossing my arms.

"So you're telling me you don't remember who your first kiss was then right?" She asked me laughing a little.

"That was years ago and it didn't mean anything!" I said to her. "Kisses don't mean much when you're only 10 Courtney."

"How about the way you guys hold hands during movies; even now at the age of 16?" She asked copying my pose and crossing her arms now too.

"That was because it was a scary movie and his hand was the nearest thing to grab onto!" I argued back.

"Whatever; let's just drop this for now. Where are we supposed to go now?" She asked me.

"Do you have any money?" I asked her. We both reached into our pockets and began rummaging around looking for money.

"Here I have 5 dollars." She said pulling out a few one dollar bills.

"I have 50 cents." I said counting the couple of dimes and nickels I had in my hand that was left over from lunch at school.

"Let's go to McDonalds." She said and began walking down the street; leaving me a few steps behind her.

"Oh shit I still have to call my mom." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing the number. It rang a few times before I heard the familiar voice of my mom on the other end.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi mom…" I said nervously waiting for her to possibly start yelling or hand the phone over to my dad for him to yell.

I heard her sigh before answering. "Michelle, you can come home now." My mom said.

"Really?" I asked surprised. This wasn't the first time I was kicked out of my house; the last time I couldn't go back for a whole week. If I wasn't kicked out of the house I was grounded which wasn't much better since my parents; well my dad would take away everything. Everything except my ability to sneak out of my bedroom window and go over to Courtney's house.

"Yes Michelle." She said back.

"And dad's ok with that?"

She paused before answering and once again sighed. "Michelle, I left your dad."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?"

"We got into a big fight about- well… that's not important right now but I kicked him out." She said sounding slightly proud of herself. I don't blame her either; my dad can be a very unscrupulous guy.

"Mom!" I said sounding probably a little happier about the situation than I really should've been. I mean it's supposed to be sad usually when parents are going through a divorce right?

"I love you sweetie." She said before hanging up.

"Dude! My parents are getting a divorce!" I said excitedly.

"For real?" Courtney asked just as excited as I was. Courtney knew how much I hated my dad and how we didn't get along at all. I'm pretty sure he talked about disowning me at some point.

"Let's go to my house then!" I said feeling much better about today than I had planned I would feel. We quickly walked over to my house to find my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. The real Housewives of New Jersey to be exact. Honestly I don't know why she watches that nonsense. Actually I watch it all the time too…but in secrecy…

"Hi mom." I said sitting down next to her; this was my attempt at being comforting.

"Hi Shell, are you girls hungry? I made some food!" She said getting up almost as soon as I sat down. Courtney and I looked at each other then followed her into the kitchen. Whenever my mom got upset or sad about something she would cook or bake as much as she possibly could. It's sort of cool at first but then it gets scary.

We walked in to see a whole table full of food. Everything from fried chicken to chocolate chip cookies covering the entire table.

"Holy mother of God…." Courtney said walking slowly over to the table and grabbing a brownie.

"Oh I almost forgot; I invited some of your friends over to have dinner with us!" My mom said pulling yet another thing out of the oven. I'm pretty sure it was some sort of casserole.

"Ok a couple things; who did you call? How did you get their numbers? And why are you still making food?" I asked her.

"I called those boys you are friends with. Eric Cartman, "An immediate groan from both Courtney and I "Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick." She said as she began stirring what looked like cake batter. "The second answer is I'm friends with their parents so that's how I got a hold of them and finally I am just cooking away my stress." She said simply and poured the batter into a cake pan.

"Ok…come on Courtney lets go upstairs…" I said having to pry Courtney away from the tableful of food.

"Dude what the hell am I going to do? Kenny is coming over here!" I said to her as we ran up the stairs and up to my bedroom.

"Dude just be cool. Just say that everything was a mistake and that you don't like him like that." She said then hopped onto my bed.

"I guess so…"

"Dude!" I heard her yell.

"What?" I asked. She pulled something off of my floor and threw it at me. "What the hell dude…" I said pulling off whatever she threw at me.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked sitting up on my bed. I looked down at it and realized it was Kenny's orange sweatshirt. Uh oh…I got some major explaining to do…

"Oh uh...haha funny story actually-"

"Why is his sweatshirt laying on the floor next to your BED?" She asked crossing her arms. Ok that whole crossing of the arms is getting old.

"He left it here by accident after we were spying on you the other day!" I said.

"Hmm I'll let this one slide Johnson but I will get you…" She said squinting her eyes at me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her. For the next 5 hours we played Dance Central 2. I am so happy nobody else was here to see that embarrassing mess of what we think is dancing.

"Honey; come down for dinner!" I heard my mom yell to me. I looked over at my clock and it only read 3 pm. What the hell, no one eats dinner this early.

Courtney and I walked downstairs still dancing around but immediately stopped when we noticed the guys were sitting downstairs. Luckily the couch was facing the other way from the staircase because that would've been bad.

"Hey!" Courtney said skipping down past me on the stairs and sat on Kyle's lap.

"Hey I hope you don't mind; I brought my sister with me." Kenny said looking over to me then nudging Karen next to him.

"It's fine." I said quietly and quickly walked off into the kitchen. I am horribly awkward in these types of situations.

"Honey; help me set the table." She said handing me some plates and utensils to set up. I just threw them on what room there was left on the table and sat down at the end of the table.

"Come and eat!" My mom yelled to everyone in the living room. This was surprisingly normal for them to all come over and have dinner here; especially when my mom is in one of her 'moods'. Everyone gathered in and sat down. Courtney sat down on one side of me while Kyle sat down beside her. Across from me Kenny sat down with his sister and then Stan and Cartman.

"Mom you're not going to eat?" I asked her; noticing she was leaving the kitchen.

"Oh no; I'm not hungry." She said then walked out into the living room. I shrugged and grabbed some food. I looked down the table and Cartman who looked like he was pretty much finishing off that end of the table already.

"God damn Cartman slow down!" I said to him as he shoved in more food.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Is what I think he yelled to me. I can't be sure since most of his mouth was filled with mashed potatoes. It's disgusting.

"Cartman don't call her that." Kenny said glaring down the side of the table towards Cartman.

"So Kyle; I have your money that I owe you from the other night." I said remembering the money he lent Courtney and I to get us out of jail. Wow that sounds horrible.

"Ok cool." He said not really paying any attention to me, but more to Courtney.

"So Karen how's school?" I asked her sounding almost like a parent would.

"It's fine." She said quietly. She was always sort of shy around people. We were very close a few years ago but once I got into high school things started to change and I barely even saw her. I felt kind of bad.

I didn't really talk to anyone the whole dinner; just the occasional glances at people *Cough* Kenny *Cough*. Kyle was telling Courtney all about some school project he's doing. It's funny to listen into sometimes because she clearly has no idea what he's talking about.

After eating everything we possibly could; we trudged into the living room completely full and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. I managed to end up next to Kenny of course.

"You wanna go talk?" He whispered to me and Kyle and Cartman starting fighting over about what to watch.

"Not now." I said. For some weird reason I didn't feel weird or uncomfortable sitting next to him even after what happened earlier today. Maybe what Courtney was blabbering about this morning about me having some sort of feelings for Kenny had some truth to it?

"Oh um actually Kenny follow me." I said managing to push myself off the couch and walking over to the staircase.

"Karen I will be right back." I heard him say to his sister then following me up the stairs. I happened to notice Courtney smirking at me as we walked up the stairs.

"You left your sweatshirt here." I said as we walked into my room; picking it up off the chair and tossed it to him.

"Oh thanks." He said looking from the sweatshirt to me. It got completely silent after that.

"So I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He said clearly trying to get through the silence.

"I kind of get why…I'm kind of a blabber mouth about those things." I said. He laughed and nodded which made me start to laugh.

"Are we cool?" He asked. I paused for a second and thought about that question. I mean let's be honest he did save my life when I was younger.

"Of course." I said smiling. He smiled back and walked over to give me a hug. I honestly wish that hug could've lasted longer. I felt so safe in his arms; I'm not sure why but I did. Unfortunately that moment was ruined.

"AWE!" I looked up to see everyone, including my mom, standing outside my door just staring at us. I could feel my face go completely red. I swear I even saw Kenny blushing a little bit and let me tell you; that was rare.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as possible. If I dont' update this week I just want to say happy holidays to you all! I hope you guys enjoy yourselfs; I know I will. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow chapter 16! This is the longest I have ever gone with a story...XD Anways I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>The guys all left back to their houses while Courtney decided to spend the night. Actually she didn't really have a choice since her parents still didn't want her back home yet. It was almost midnight now and Courtney and I were sitting in our fort we had built that covered practically my whole room.<p>

"So are you and Kenny dating now?" Courtney asked me; grabbing a handful or Doritos.

"No dude we're just friends!" I said feeling uncomfortable with this choice of conversation. She smirked at me and shrugged, "Whatever you say…" She said. I smacked her in the face with a pillow causing her to drop all of her chips.

"GOD DAMN IT MICHELLE!" She yelled sounding eerily like Cartman. I just laughed and grabbed some chips for myself.

All of the sudden we heard a thud on my window. We looked at each other and crawled over to area where my window was.

"We are gonna die!" Courtney whispered to me. She always jumps to such silly conclusions. But I'm gonna be honest I thought the same thing…

I peeked out the window and looked down to the two people standing on my lawn.

"Fuck we are gonna die!" I said sliding quickly back into the fort.

"What was going on? Is there someone outside?" Courtney asked; her eyes widening. We heard the same noise again.

"Let me see this time!" She said whispering; like they would somehow hear us. She crawled over and looked out the window. "Dude; you're so fucking stupid!"

"What?" I asked making my way next to her and looking out the window. This time I could see who they were and opened my window.

"Kenny? Kyle? What are you doing?" I asked quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. I noticed Kenny drop what looked like rocks from his hands.

"Come down here!" Kenny said back up to us.

"We can't leave! My mom will hear us if we walk down the hall; trust me!" I said back to him.

"Jump!" He said smiling up at me and positioning his arms out.

"Fucking right." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you can catch me?" I asked him.

"Dude don't do it! What if you get hurt?" Courtney asked pulling me away from the window.

"Dude have you seen Kenny's muscles? He can catch me; don't worry." I told her smiling.

"So you've seen him shirtless?" She asked smiling. I smack her in the arm and crawled over and slid on my hip top sneakers over my pajama bottoms. Pretty stylish. I opened my window as far as I could and slowly swung my legs out and looked down.

It may have only been two stories but it felt like 100. I sighed and pushed myself off of window. I quickly found myself in Kenny's arms and was set on the ground.

"Courtney jump!" I said looking up to where she was. She shook her head and just sat there. "You're a cheerleader! If anything you should be use to this." I told her.

"Fine." She said getting in the same position I was in. Kyle made his way to the spot where Kenny was and waited for her. She jumped out and down into his arms, but unlike me she didn't let go.

They stood there hugging each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Kenny and I just stood there awkwardly not knowing if we should interrupt or if we should just walk away.

They finally let go and looked over at us. "Let's go" Kyle said leading Courtney down the street by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Kyle said. I noticed he had blankets on one of his arms.

We walked all the way to Starks pond which made it 1000 times colder than it was a few minutes ago. Kyle laid out the large blanket on the ground and threw the several other smaller blankets on top of that.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked them.

"Just come here!" Kenny said as he sat down on the blanket; holding out his arm. I sat down beside him and was instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Kenny…I….cant...BREATHE!" I said trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Its about to start!" Kyle said sitting down next to me being followed by Courtney. "Just look up." He said lying back on the blanket.

We waited a few minutes before finally seeing several shooting stars fly across the night sky. It was probably one of the coolest things I have ever seen.

We laid there silently watching them shoot by for about 20 minutes. I sat up after they finally stopped and looked at the others. Courtney and managed to fall asleep on Kyle.

"Courtney wake up!" I yelled causing both Kyle and Kenny to jump at the sudden loudness.

"Huh…?" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Kyle leaned down and kissed her which made her wake up completely.

"You need a hand?" Kenny said standing up and reaching a hand down to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Come on Court." Kyle said helping Courtney up and then picking her up bridal style. "Hey Kenny can you grab the blankets?"

"Sure." Kenny said grabbing the blankets and throwing them over his shoulder.

"I wanna be carried…" I said looking over at Courtney and Kyle then looked at Kenny.

"Fine." Kenny said picking me up and throwing me over his other shoulder. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." I said sarcastically. We walked for a while until Kenny finally set me back down.

"How am I supposed to get in my house?" I asked as we approached my house.

"Shit…I didn't think about that." Kyle said setting Courtney down next to me.

"Over here!" I said walking to the other side of my house. I pulled of trash cans over so I could climb on top of them and onto my roof. "Kyle, Kenny hold the sides."

They held onto the sides on the trash cans and I climbed on top of the trash can and onto the roof. I made my way over to the window and slid in. A few minutes later Courtney climbed in.

I stuck my head out of the window to say goodnight but saw them actually on top of the roof and walking over to the window. Kyle hopped in first followed by Kenny.

"Nice fort." Kenny said crawling in.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked closing the window in hopes that my room wouldn't get any colder than it was.

"Sleep over!" Kenny said smiling; as he stuck his head out of the side of the fort.

"Kyle your mom will flip out if she notices you're gone!" Courtney said.

"She thinks I'm at Stans." He said.

"Well what about your mom Michelle?" Courtney asked.

"I don't think she will get too upset." Knowing my mom she probably won't mind. Knowing if my dad was here he would kill Kenny and Kyle. And probably me too.

We all crawled into the fort and sat down. Wow it seemed a lot bigger when it was only Courtney and I.

"What do you want to do?" Kenny asked stretching out taking over what seemed like half of the fort.

"I'm really tired…" Courtney said through a big yawn.

"I am too." Kyle said checking his watch. Apparently it's now 1:30.

"Fine…" Kenny said pouting. I pushed him as much as I could so I could lie down but it didn't work out too well. "Just sleep right here." He said pulling me on top of him. I quickly pushed myself off of him and smacked him in the stomach.

"Kenny!" I said getting upset with him. Didn't he realize that after unknowingly kissing him I couldn't just jump back into being use to his perverted ways? It was weird. I still wanted to be his friend but he seemed almost to be a different person now. Whenever I was around him I felt nervous; like the whole 'butterflies in the stomach' thing.

"Sorry; I didn't know it would upset you." He said to me.

"Its fine…let s just go to sleep." I said lying on my side facing away from him. I could tell Courtney and Kyle and been watching us but luckily they didn't say anything. Courtney laid next to me and Kyle next to her.

I wasn't really upset that he did that; to be honest I really wanted to. I know Kenny and he most likely is just trying to get back to being how he was before we kissed but I don't think I will ever be able to go back to that. I think Courtney might be right; I might actually be in love with Kenny McCormick.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for the story feel free to let me know in a PM! Dont be shy! ;D Hahaha anyways thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I really had to write this chapter because I had thought of a good idea for the story right after finishing last nights chapter. Haha XD Btw I saw the review about not adding Cartman in a lot and not having him get a 'love interest' in the story. I just wanted to say I am actually working on a seperate Cartman/ OC story so I will let you know when I put that on here. Thanks for reading guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Did anyone else realize besides my mom that it's now Monday? Shit. Time for school.<p>

My mom knocked on my bedroom door a little louder than what I would've liked and walked in to wake us up.

"Girls get up; it's almost time for school!" My mom said. I opened my eyes to see that the fort had totally fallen down on top of us while we were sleeping. "Are you awake?"

"Yes mom we are awake!" I told her and pushed off the several blankets that crashed down onto us. How didn't this wake any of us up last night?

"What are you two doing here?" My mom asked noticing Kyle and Kenny who were still passed out on the floor.

"They stopped by last night." I told her standing up. She looked down at the two of them then walked out.

"I made breakfast!" She said before closing my door. I nodded even though I knew she didn't see and looked over to the others lying on the ground. They managed to stay fast asleep.

"Courtney wake up!" I said whispering and poking her in the leg with my toe.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Dude it's time for school." I told her. Her eyes opened and she sat up straight.

"What?" She asked this time fully awake.

"We have school; hurry up!" I told her again. I grabbed a few clothes for myself and for Courtney to wear today and we went into the bathroom to change.

We brushed our hair out and fixed our makeup then finally decided it was time to wake the boys up.

She bent down a softly shook Kyle by his shoulder and whispered, "Baby, wake up." Meanwhile I began punching and kicking Kenny; yelling, "Get up fucker!" Don't worry; I don't kick and punch too hard. Just hard enough.

Kenny finally got up and grabbed both of my wrists pinning me to the ground. "I thought you were mad at me." He said smiling looking directly into my eyes. I could feel myself start to blush so I began fighting my way out of his grip. I never really noticed how blue Kenny's eyes were. They were really pretty.

"Just get up; it's almost time for school." I told him finally being able to stand up again. He jumped right up and walked over to my full body mirror and began fixing his messy blonde hair.

"You going on a hot date or something Kenny?" Courtney asked laughing as he fixed his hair.

"Well, I want to look good for my girlfriend." He said smiling over to her.

"What?" Courtney asked now with Kyle standing next to her.

"My girlfriend, Angela? You know the senior?" He said finally throwing his hood over his head.

"Oh…hey Michelle I need to show you something." Courtney said knowing very well I was about to either start kicking Kenny's ass or burst out into tears and she pulled me out of the room.

We were in my mom's bedroom and locked the door so there was no chance of either Kyle, Kenny or my mom walking in.

"Why would he do that to me?" I asked her feeling tears form into my eyes. "He kissed me not even thinking that I might actually feel something for him. Like I was just another one of those whores he's always around; not telling me he had a girlfriend!" I said sitting down on my mom's bed and buried my face into my hands.

Then we heard someone knocking on the door. Courtney looked at me and then walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Kyle." Courtney looked over at me and sighed. "Kyle, Michelle and I will meet you guys at school K?" She told him.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said. I could hear footsteps walking down the hall and onto the stairs eventually disappearing.

"You ok?" Courtney asked me walking back over to sit next to me. I nodded even though we both knew it was a lie.

We heard the front door open and close and decided it we should go eat before school.

"Honey are you ok?" My mom asked me probably noticing my red puffy eyes.

"Yeah mom I'm ok." I told her and sat down at the table. She had made us pancakes but to be honest I wasn't even close to being hungry. If anything I felt as if I was going to vomit at any moment.

Courtney ate her pancakes while I just cut them up and pushed them around on my plate hoping it would fool my mom into thinking I ate something and we left.

My mom fortunately let me borrow the car so we could drive to school instead of walk. The bad part was we passed by Kenny and Kyle but I didn't dare make eye contact with either of them when they looked over.

We pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car and hurried in to see we still had a few minutes before school started.

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Aydan standing behind us looking very cheerful. "Oh my god; Michelle are you ok?" I looked over to Courtney who had on the ride over here said it didn't look like I had been crying at all. Liar.

"Yeah I'm fine; just a little sick." I told her. Before she could say something back the bell rang. We had the same first period so we decided to walk together to the classroom.

I walked in first to see Wendy sitting on Stans lap, which for some reason didn't bother me one bit. I was actually more upset with Kenny than I was with Wendy. Weird huh?

Aydan walked up next to me and began asking about the homework we had last week when suddenly-

"STAN WHAT THE FUCK!" Wendy yelled horribly loud. Stan had looked up at Aydan and immediately threw up. On Wendy.

Wendy jumped up off of him and ran out of the room. I looked at Stan who seemed almost oblivious to what had just happened.

"Stan come here!" I said pulling him by the arm and out of the room. "You like Aydan!" I said in a whisper to him.

"What? No I don't! That's crazy; why would you think that?" He said getting a hint of red in his cheeks now.

"Remember in elementary school when you would throw up every time you saw Wendy? You did that because you loved her! When you looked at Aydan you threw up pretty much instantly; coincidence? I think not!" I said to him.

"Have you been crying?" He asked changing the subject completely.

"Stan don't change the sub-"

"No I'm serious; have you been crying?" He asked. I was an only child but if I were to have a big brother it probably would be Stan. He was always so protective over me.

"I did earlier today but I'm over it; let's just go inside." I said noticing Kenny walking down the hall to this room. Shit I forgot we all had class together today.

I left Stan out in the hallway and walked back into the classroom then took a seat in the corner.

"Aydan sit here!" I said pointing to the table in front of me. I quickly had Courtney take the seat beside me so nobody I didn't want would sit next to me. Class finally started but I couldn't tell you anything the teacher was talking about. I was way to busy thinking about everything that was going on.

Wendy never came back to that class; I think she even might have gone home. To be honest I didn't care one bit about what she was doing. I was too busy trying not to run into Kenny, Kyle, or even Stan now because he would immediately start with the 20 questions. At one point I was hiding behind Cartman while walking to class. Believe me when I say nobody saw me then.

It was finally lunch time; I had managed to work up an enormous appetite from not having eaten all day. Even though it was only 11:50 I was still starving. I'm use to eating almost constantly so not having any food for a few hours really doesn't do me any good.

"Do you want to have the pizza today or the burger?" Courtney asked me. I shrugged. Courtney and I would always get two different lunches so we could split them in half and share them during lunch.

"I'll get the pizza then." She said grabbing the tray. I grabbed the burger and we were about to walk over and sit at one of the tables when Courtney stopped me. Her way of stopping me was to swing her tray around hitting my tray which ended up on the floor. French fries were everywhere.

"I'm not so hungry let's go." She said dropping her tray on the floor and began trying to pull me out of the room.

"Courtney what are you-"I noticed now what she was distracting me from. Kenny and his girlfriend, Angela, who were; let's just say showing a little too much PDA over at our table.

This time instead of crying I just decided it was time to get him back. I know he has to have some feelings for me. Why else would he have kissed me? What better way to get someone back; then to make them jealous right? I walked over to one of the tables that had Token, Craig, Clyde, and several other guys sitting there.

"Hey Clyde; do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked him, smiling.

"Oh uh sure! Where?" He asked surprised. I never really liked Clyde that much but I figured he would be a good candidate for making Kenny jealous.

"My house. My parents won't be home tonight." I said then walked away. Even though I was starving I walked out of the cafeteria with Courtney.

"Dude…you're not going to do what I think you're going to do…right?" She asked me. I shrugged; Courtney knew I was a virgin even though almost everyone else thought otherwise. Courtney had lost her virginity in the 8th grade to some kid from a different school and she knew it was a big mistake.

"Don't do it just to make someone jealous Michelle. It's not worth it. Kenny's not worth it." She told me. I just shrugged again and walked down the hall to the vending machine to get 4 bags of cheetohs.

While I was eating them I couldn't help but actually wonder if I was willing to do what I had planned to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and if you have any ideas let me know! Thanks sooooo much for all the reviewsalerts and just for reading! I really appreciate it and I thank you all! :) ~LG**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know its short but I promise it will be much longer next time! I hope you like it anyways...BTW Happy New Years! :D **

* * *

><p>After school I drove home by myself; Courtney was going over to Kyle's house apparently. I turned on the radio and instantly the song 'Someone like You' by Adele came on. Awesome timing.<p>

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car but continued to sing.

"NEVER MIND I'LL FIND, SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUUU! I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR-"I stopped. I didn't wish the best for Kenny actually so I felt that singing it would be wrong. I made my way to the front door and noticed my neighbor staring at me horrified. He obviously heard my singing.

I quickly opened the door and slid in then locked it. I looked around the familiar empty house. My mom would be gone all day since she was visiting my Grandma for the day. I threw my backpack onto my couch and turned on the TV. and turned on some music. It was some Kanye West song; I immediately walked into my kitchen to make some fish-sticks. It seemed so right.

After I stuck them into the oven I heard a knock on the door. Clyde was already here? I thought I told him later tonight…

I opened the door to see the exact person I did NOT want to see.

"What do you want?" I asked Kenny. His face looked red and sweaty; did he run here? He slide past me aside and walked into my house.

"The fuck? Kenny get out!" I yelled. He looked as if he was searching for something but didn't find it.

"Where is he?" He asked seeming mad. I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you-"

"CLYDE!" He yelled. "Where is he?" He ran up the stairs, me quickly behind him. He pushed open my door and began looking again.

"Kenny, Clyde isn't here!" I said to him. He sighed and looked up at me; his eyes filled with anger. What was his problem?

"He's not coming over here." He said running back down my stairs and locking my door.

"What is your problem!" I asked him.

"Courtney told me what you were going to do!" He said. Of course…wait what? Why would she tell him? That little- "You were going to do it with him!"

"I was going to 'do it' with him? What are we in That 70s Show now?" I asked him. "I was just having him come over to hang out." I told him. He still looked as if he didn't believe me.

*DING*

My fish-sticks were done.

I walked into the kitchen and took out the tray of fish-sticks and popped one into my mouth. Mmm fish-sticks.

"Can I hang out here for a while?" Kenny asked coming into the kitchen.

"No."

"Wait what? Why?" I laughed at his response.

"You're kidding right? First I realize that you're Mysterion after I had kissed you and then you kissed me again. You acted as if nothing happened and then tell me you now have a new girlfriend but come over here freaking out that I'm hanging out with another guy? Are you fucking kidding me Kenny? You have no idea how I feel. The worst thing is you don't even care enough about me to ask." I said now realizing somewhere in the middle I started to cry.

"Michelle, I-"

"Leave!" I yelled pointing towards the door. He hesitated but knew staying here would only make me more upset.

Once I heard the door close I completely broke down and began sobbing right in the middle of my kitchen. I heard my phone start to ring and I grabbed it out of my pocket to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked, after seeing Courtney's' name.

"Hey what's up?" She asked. She honestly has no idea how much drama she just caused.

"Do you realize what you did?" I asked her wiping all of the tears from my face and pulling myself together.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I could hear Kyle and Stan talking in the background.

"Kenny came over and began yelling about how he doesn't want Clyde over here." She was silent.

"So…um what happened?" I didn't even want to talk to her right now. She can just hang out with her perfect boyfriend and have an awesome time.

I threw my phone into my couch from the kitchen and got a plate of fish-sticks and ketchup. I sat down in my dad's old chair and began flipping through channels on the TV. I stopped on the FoodNetworkChannel and watched some show called Cupcake Wars.

I fell asleep until I was finally woken up by a knock on the door. I jumped up, quickly fixing my hair and opened the door.

"Hey." Clyde said standing in the doorway. He must have put on at least 4 cans of Axe body spray; I could barely breathe.

"Hey." I said back.

"So…what d'you want to do?" He asked walking inside the house.

"You want to go upstairs?" I asked him motioning my head towards the stairs.

"Sure." He said with a smirk, running one of his hands through his dark brown hair messing it up.

"I'll meet you up there I just need to do something. It's the first room on the right." I told him He nodded and headed upstairs.

I sighed and grabbed my phone and noticed the light was blinking. I unlocked it and noticed I had 20 missed calls and 30 unread messages. Seriously?

Suddenly I heard another knock on the door. Fuck.

I looked out the peep hole before opening it and saw Kyle, Courtney, Stan and weirdly enough Cartman. I was about to sneak up the stairs when Courtney began yelling at me through the window which was slightly open.

"Open the door!" She ordered. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"What?" I asked standing so they couldn't pass by me.

"Kenny's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt know how to end this story so I just thought 'Lets just throw someone in the hospital'. And thats what I did. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know in a PM or review. Thanks for reading guys! :D ~LG<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the first chapter update in the new year! Woo hoo! :D Let me know what you think. ^.^**

* * *

><p>"What? No he was just here." I said apparently not even understanding what was going on.<p>

"No, Michelle he is in the hospital! Stan's mom just got a call from Kenny's mom telling us to go there." She said grabbing my arm and attempting to pull me out of the house. I made sure to stay put.

"But Clyde-"

"Clyde can wait." She said looking frustrated with me.

"CLYDE!" Cartman yelled up to him. To my surprise he ran down rather quickly. "Go home Clyde."

Clyde looked from me to the others and quickly walked off; leaving my whole house smelling like Axe. Awesome.

"Come on." Courtney said waving towards the car. I followed them then jumped in the car and sat down in the middle seat. Cartman and Stan sat on either side of me and we drove to the hospital.

We had hit pretty much every stop light there was in this whole fucking town, turning what was supposed to be a 15 minute drive into a 35 minute one. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out; hastily making our way inside.

"What room is Kenny McCormick in?" Kyle asked as we walked up to the lady at the front desk. She looked through a few files until pausing on one.

"Room 12; you go down the hallway, take a right and it's the first one on the left." She said. Kyle nodded and we went through the two doors and walked down the hall, took a right, and walked into the first room on the left.

"Kenny?" I asked not believing that the lifeless looking body in front of me was him. He had bruises covering his face and his arm was in a cast. "Is he dead?" I stupidly asked the nurse who walked in behind us.

"No darling he's going to be ok. Apparently he got hit by a drunk driver, but unfortunately he had gotten away before police could get there. It's a shame; he was just there at the wrong time I guess." She said. I nodded and she patted me on the back before leaving.

"Wow dude, I can't believe he got hit by a car…" Kyle said standing next to me. I couldn't help but feel guilty about this. I mean if I had just let him stay even just a few minutes longer he wouldn't have been hit…

"I need some air…" I said pushing through Stan and Cartman to leave the room. I walked the wrong direction of course not remember the way I had came in and got lost. I turned around to see someone I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Aydan?" I asked noticing her down one of the hallways standing outside of a room.

She jumped a little obviously surprised by me calling her. "Michelle?"

"Hey…um what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly. She sighed and looked solemnly into the room she was standing outside of.

"My Grandmas really sick." She said looking down now at the floor.

"Oh…" I said not knowing how to responded. Normal people would say 'I'm so sorry!' but honestly I think that's a stupid response. Why would you say sorry for something you had nothing to do with?

"Yeah…but the doctors said she will probably be able to go back home in a few weeks." She said now looking slightly more hopefully. I smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

"So what are you doing here?" She asked. I knew this was coming but I really wasn't looking forward to answering it.

"Kenny got hit by a car." I said sounding probably not as sad as I should have. I tried to not completely break down into tears so my way of avoiding that was sounding like a heartless bitch.

"Oh my god is he going to be ok?" She asked. I nodded and let out a sigh of relief; I could feel the urge to cry leaving my body.

"There you are; I have been looking everywhere-"I turned to see Stan standing behind me. Oh god please don't throw up, please don't throw up!

He threw up. Everywhere. I turned to Aydan who looked confused about the whole situation.

"Stan; why can't you greet people normally?" I asked him. He ignored me and looked up at Aydan then smiled.

"Hi." He said acting as if nothing happened. Smooth.

"Hey..." She said back awkwardly. We stood there in the most awkward of awkward silences known to man until Stan finally said something.

"Well I'll see you later Aydan! Come on Michelle." He said pulling me down the hallway away from her. I waved goodbye to her and walked with him back to the room.

"That wasn't awkward at all." I told him sarcastically, receiving a heartwarming 'shut-up' back.

Just before we reached room 12 I noticed a less than happy Angela, I think her name was. Remember her? Kenny's girlfriend?

She noticed us before leaving and shot us a glare. Stan and I looked at each other confused but continued to the room.

"She's here Kenny" Kyle said moving away to show a now awake Kenny. He smiled at me.

"Hey." He said casually. I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't help but get that horrible crying feeling back in the pit of my stomach.

"Can I talk to you?" He said then looked around at everyone else. "Alone…"

"Fine." Courtney said; her and Kyle walked out together, after them was Stand and finally Cartman who kept going on about how this is a waste of his time.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I cocked my head to the side and looked over at him.

"Are you joking? Am I ok? Well lemme just say I'm not exactly the one in a hospital bed." I told him.

"You know what I mean." He said sounding much more serious. I sighed and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"I'm better than I was I guess." I said setting my chin down in my hands. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" He asked sitting himself up; wincing as he did so.

"For you being here." I said having that feeling get stronger and stronger.

"It wasn't your fault."

"If I would have just let you stayed a little longer-"

"No. You had every right to kick me out. I'm pretty sure that this whole thing is god's way of telling me that I screwed up anyways." He said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him leaning back in the chair.

"What I mean; is that I hurt someone that I love because I couldn't admit to myself what I was really feeling." Wow, who knew Kenny had such a way with words?

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "You're dating Angela."

"Not anymore. I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I love you, Michelle." He said. I could feel the horrible urge to cry vanish almost instantly when he said that. "This would be the time I would kiss you but I'm kind of unable to…" He said with a growing smirk on his face.

I stood up then leaned over the bed and kissed him. We suddenly heard a loud and unforgettable "AWE" coming somewhere outside the room…

* * *

><p><strong>So im trying to decide whether or not I should end the story here or continue on with it for a little longer...let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for where the story could go from here definitely let me know! :D Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! I cant believe this has 42 reviews! Its incredible! Anyways thanks again! :) ~LG<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG chapter 20! This calls for a celebration! I hope you like it and let me know what you think! :D **

* * *

><p>It's been at least two weeks and Kenny was still in the hospital. I was going in there almost every day to see him bringing him whatever I could hide from the nurses in my purse.<p>

"Can you hang out today?" I heard Courtney ask me as we walked to our last class of the day.

I shrugged, "Can't I'm going to see Kenny." I told her. She sighed, but not a usual tired sigh but more of an angry sigh. "What's up with you?" I asked her.

"You barely even talk to me anymore!" She said in a louder tone than I expected. Wow this escalated much faster than I thought it would've.

"What do you mean? I'm talking to you right now!" I said back to her grabbing a piece of gum from my purse.

"Ever since Kenny has been your boyfriend you haven't been the same." I stopped and looked at her.

"Do you realize that you've been different since you've been with Kyle?" I asked her.

"Not like you."

"How would you know? Apparently we don't even talk so how would you know I've been different?" I asked her not even caring that there were several people staring at us.

"I can't even talk to you right now…" She said then walked away.

"What're you looking at?" I asked looking at all the people that had been listening in. They all just walked away quickly not making eye contact.

"I pulled my phone out and was about to text Kenny but I felt it grabbed out of my hands.

"No phones in school." Some fatass teacher that I didn't even recognize said walking away with my phone.

"Can this day get any worse?" I said aloud to myself. Right then the bell rang meaning I was late for my class. I think God is out to get me…

I jogged to my class that was on the other side of the school and sat down in the only seat left. Right beside Wendy and Butters.

I sat through the whole class period without even figuring out which class I was in. Is that bad? I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and grabbed my purse and left the class right as the bell rang.

"Hey Michelle!" I turned to see Aydan with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her looking to see Courtney glaring at me as she walked out of the classroom.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. I nodded and we began walking out of the school together.

"Do you think Stan likes me?" She asked looking over at me. I looked at her and started to laugh.

"You're joking right?" I asked her still laughing. She cocked her head to the side clearly confused.

I finally calmed myself down and looked back at her, "Dude of course he does! Why else would he be acting like that whenever he's around you?" I asked her.

She shrugged and smiled, "So do you think he would say yes if I asked him to a movie?"

"Hell yeah! But I would make sure to be at a safe distance so that when he vomits he won't get it on you." I said smiling. She laughed and nodded. "I gotta go; I'll see you around Aydan." I told her.

"Bye!"

"MICHELLE!"

"What?" I asked looking to see Kyle jogging up to me.

"Have you seen Courtney?" He asked looking as if he might pass out. I shook my head and folded my arms.

"Why?" I asked him. He shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and handed it to me. I started to unfold the note and noticed what was obviously Courtney's hand writing.

_I might be pregnant_

Was all it said.

"Oh my god…" I said dropping the note on the ground. This was why she has been acting so weird…

"I know…I don't know why this would happen I thought-"

"I didn't even know you were having sex!" I yelled probably a little louder than I should have since there were many people around us.

"Shut up Michelle!" Kyle said whispering.

"Sorry…" I said. "I have to go find her…" I told him and took off running to her house. I made it about a block and a half before I had to stop running to catch my breath. I'll just walk.

I made it to her house and knocked on the door. Courtney's mom answered the door looking like she wasn't in a good mood. What's new?

"Is Courtney home?" I asked her. She shook her head no and sighed.

"She hasn't come home from school yet. If you see her tell her to call me please." She said before shutting the door.

I made my way to where I knew she was hiding out at. The place she would always go whenever she was mad or sad. The park.

I dragged my bags behind me and through them on the sidewalk and walked into the park in search for Courtney.

"Court?" I asked climbing up onto the jungle gym. I heard a small cough come from underneath the slide; being the grown up I am I slide down the slide and looked under it. "I knew I would find you here." I said climbing out of the slide and sitting down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think talking to you is a little more important than trying to be felt up by some bedridden blonde kid." I told her.

"I'm guessing Kyle told you." She said wiping the tears off of her face and looking at me. I nodded and leaned my head back. "What am I going to do?"

"You don't know for sure though right?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I'm still scared" She told me. I sighed and rubbed my hands together hoping it would warm them up some.

"Let's go get a pregnancy test." I told her crawling out from underneath the slide. She followed me and nodded.

"Thanks dude." She said giving me a hug as she stood up.

"It's no problem, bro-man-dude." I said back to her causing her to roll her eyes.

"You are so weird."

"No what's weird is that you had sex with Kyle."

"He was really good."

"Whore…"

"Virgin"

"Ginger-lover"

"Pervert-lover"

This probably went on for ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and let me know if you have any ideas in a PM or review. Thanks so much for reading! :D ~LG<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

I dragged her to the closest grocery store and walked around until I found the right isle. She waited outside while I did this because she didn't want to be seen going to buy a test. Fortunately I don't really care what people think of me.

I grabbed the first pregnancy test I saw and made my way over to the checkout counter. Let me tell you; that checker girl couldn't have given me a more awkward look. I paid and left to find Courtney.

"Let's go!" I said walking passed her not even stopping. I heard her footsteps following, eventually catching up to me.

"You are seriously my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you." She told me, in a very 'lifetime movie' way.

"Aw, Court you're my best friend too!" I said giving her a one armed hug. I, without thinking, reached into my pocket to grab my phone.

"Oh my god…" I said stopping and shoving my hand in every pocket there was on my jacket and jeans.

"What?" Courtney said looking at me weird. I stopped and rolled my eyes at myself.

"I forgot to get my phone back from the office!" I said. "Can I borrow your phone?" She nodded and handed it to me.

There was about 50 missed calls and about 30 text messages. All from Kyle.

"You should probably call Kyle…" I said in awe of how many times he has tried to get a hold of her.

She nodded, "I know…I will once I know for sure!"

We made it to the front door of my house and went straight up to my room. Luckily my mom was at work today.

"Ok good luck friend. And if you do have a kid, I will be the best Godmother ever." I said receiving a horrible look from her. "I'm only guessing I will be the Godmother seeing as though you said I was your best friend…"

"Just shut up and give me the thing." She said taking it from me and going into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

I waited a few minutes before the door clicked open and Courtney emerged.

"So what does it say?" I asked looking from the test in her hand then to her. She didn't say anything just stared at it then looked up at me.

"It's negative."

"Oh my god…" I said putting my hand over my mouth and looking at her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"That means I'm not pregnant moron." She said tossing it in the trash and laughing at me.

"Oh ok good. I wasn't ready for that commitment." I said walking over to my room. I didn't have to look at her to know she was glaring at me.

"So what are you doing today? You wanna see a movie?" She asked seeming a lot friendlier and cheerier. I guess a false alarm pregnancy can really bring a girls spirit up.

"I'm going to see Kenny…and you need to go talk to Kyle." I said walking over to my dresser. I rummaged through it before finding what I was looking for. "Here you go kid."

"Condoms?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I don't want this to happen again!" I said back to her.

"Well no shit, neither do I; the thing I'm talking about is the fact you have condoms." She said.

"I got them from Sex Ed in 6th grade. Unlike you they never came in handy for me." I said laughing.

"Shut up…well anyways they wouldn't work. They are probably expired."

"Condoms don't expire." I said in a 'no duh' kind of way."

"Yes. Yes they do. I'm guessing you didn't really pay much attention in Sex Ed…" She said.

Courtney and I went our separate ways; she was heading over to Kyle's house and I began my walk to the hospital.

I had probably gone over how the day went today in my head several times making the trip to the hospital seem to only take a few minutes. I talked to the lady at the front desk that seemed to remember me as she didn't even give me more than a quick glance until nodding me to go through to the back.

I walked to the usual room and found Kenny fast asleep. I walked over and sat down on the chair beside the bed and propped my feet up on the bed. I pulled out a notebook from my backpack and began drawing. I can't tell whether what I drew was a salmon or a portrait of my aunt grace. I guess drawing isn't really my forte.

"Hey babe…" I heard a raspy low voice say. I lifted my head to see Kenny waking up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm fine. I don't know why they won't let me leave." He said running a hand through his hair. I sighed and looked at the clock; it was four. How the hell did it get so late already?

"What were you doing today?" He asked still sounding very tired. I snickered slightly and decided not to even begin with what happened today.

"Not too much…" I said. "Homework mostly." He gave me a suspicious look but ignored it. "So you wanna watch TV?" I asked.

I walked over before he answered and flipped it on and walked back to the chair.

"Come lay with me." He said looking over at me.

"It's too small!" I said looking at the tiny twin sized hospital bed.

"No its not!" He argued.

"Fine!" I said knowing that if I didn't do it he would've pressed the button next to his bed for the nurse to come and have me escorted out of the room. It's happened before.

I slid of my shoes and climbed into the bed with him. I had to almost lie completely on top of him so I wouldn't fall.

"You smell…" I told him.

"I haven't showered since I got here."

"That's disgusting."

"But yet you are still on top of me."

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh sort of boring...and short but I didnt have too much time. I will update this week! Let me know what you think! ~LG<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Im sorry i havent been updating, my computer has been freaking out! So heres the new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Once I made it back home around 7pm, the time when the nurses kick me out of the hospital, I find my mom standing in the living room.<p>

"Hey mom." I said throwing my stuff by the door and putting my hair up into a bun.

"Why did I find this in the trash?" She asked holding out Courtney's pregnancy test. I looked from the test to her.

"Um question is, why were you going through the trash?"

"Michelle this is not funny." She told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom this is not the time." I said knowing if I told her it was Courtney's she would either not believe me or call Courtney's parents and tell them.

"When is the time Michelle? When you actually are pregnant?" I laughed and began walking to the kitchen.

"MICHELLE!" She yelled at me from the living room. I sighed and walked back in.

"You are not going to see that boy anymore." I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Uh right mom."

"I'm serious Michelle. I cannot have that kid corrupt my daughter-"

"Shut up mom! You don't even know him!" I snapped.

"I know his family, believe me if he is going to be anything like them that's something you shouldn't be around to witness. He will eventually get into drugs like his parents if he hasn't already an-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at her. Why would she even say this too me? Without saying anything else I ran up to my room and locked the door. I wish I had my phone; I needed someone to talk to. Whether it was Courtney or Stan…hell even Cartman. I just needed someone.

"Michelle…" I heard my mom outside my door. She didn't sound as mad as I thought she was going to be; she hated it when I yelled at her, even worse when I swore.

"Go away." I said.

I heard a few clicks and finally the door to my room opened.

"The hell?"

"You really think I would let my teenage daughter have a lock on her door without me having a key?"

"I don't want to talk right now." I told her climbing up on my bed.

"I think now is the perfect time to talk." She said sitting down beside me. "Honey…Kenny is," She paused. "He is a very nice boy. I just think you are holding yourself back if you are going to stay with him…or even more have a child with him." I rolled my eyes. "I know you probably wouldn't purposely have a baby but-"

"Mom we haven't had-"I shuddered at the fact I'm having this conversation with my mom, "sex…"

"Then what was that test?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You can't tell ANYONE." I said to her. She nodded and waited.

"It's Courtney's." She looked at me for a while and nodded.

"I won't tell her parents, Shell." She told me. I thanked her. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" She asked right before walking out of my bedroom.

"A teacher took it away." She gave me one of those 'mom' looks. "I'll get it back!" I told her as I slid off my shoes.

I changed into my pajamas and slid into bed. I couldn't help but think about what my mom was telling me about Kenny. He wasn't really holding me back from anything…was he? ~

It was finally the weekend which meant it was finally time for Kenny to get out of the Hospital. I waited outside with my mom's car for him to come out.

I would have that little butterfly moment in my stomach whenever the door would open thinking it was him. Of course it wasn't. I waited and waited finally moving inside the car since it was freezing outside.

Changing through the stations on the radio I heard a tap on the window. I looked up and saw him standing outside the passenger's door. I clicked unlock and he opened the door.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever." I told him as he got into the car. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm hungry." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be the first thing he would tell me.

"McDonalds sound good?" I asked him. He nodded and we drove to the closest one. Once we ordered practically everything on the menu (I love McDonalds) we headed to my house since my mom wasn't home and wouldn't be. There are days when I hate that she works all day but days like this I am happy that she works all day.

We grabbed all of our food and went into the living of my house.

"So what's new with you?" He asked as he grabbed some fries. I flipped through the channels on the TV and shrugged.

"Courtney and Kyle are having sex." I said casually. He could tell he gave me a weird look.

"The fuck? Why would she have sex with him?" He asked. I looked over at him and started laughing.

"I have no idea!" I said through laughter. "Kyle's pretty cool though. I guess. If you're into that kind of thing."

"What? Ginger Jews?"

"Yes." He gave me another weird looked and we both started laughing.

"But seriously Courtney had to take a pregnancy test the other day." I said getting serious.

"I'm guessing she wasn't pregnant, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mom found the test in the garbage and being the casual calm cool collected person that she is she said that I shouldn't see you anymore."

"And yet here we are…" He said kind of awkwardly. I looked over to him and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Here we are." I repeated laughing slightly at his messy hair.

"Michelle is that you?" I heard someone yell from upstairs. I could tell my eyes grew 10 times their original size as I heard that.

"Stay here!" I whispered to Kenny. He nodded and I ran upstairs. "Mom?" I called.

I saw my mom walk out of her office room smiling. "I didn't think you would be home so soon." She started to walk down the hall to the staircase.

"WAIT!" I yelled she turned to me confused. I walked next to her.

"Let's walk downstairs together!"I said loud enough so Kenny could hear me. My mom and I slowly made our way down the stairs. I looked over and saw Kenny was nowhere in sight.

"Wow that's a lot of food Michelle." She said to me looking at the piles of food sitting on the coffee table.

"I was really hungry." I said and laughed awkwardly. She began walking towards the kitchen.

"Let's go into the kitchen now!" I yelled walking behind my mom.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked looking at me weird. I shrugged.

"I'm…on my period."I said.

"Well judging by the food you have out there I'm guessing you aren't gonna want any-"She turned her gaze over to down the hall under the stairs.

"Is someone else here?" She asked sounding mad. I shook my head no. "Michelle. Is someone here?" She asked sounding much more intense. Once again I shook my head no. She walked passed me and down the hall into the rec-room.

"WHY ARE YOU WALKING DOWN THE HALL?" I yelled. I saw Kenny run around from the other side of the hall that goes from the rec room back to the living room by the front door. He had most likely gone in complete circle.

"Over here!" I whispered for him to go into the coat closet. Right when I opened the door my mom was behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so let me know what you think; if you have any ideas please let me know them! :) Thank you so much for reading and for all of your reviews and alerts for this story! ~LG<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

"Um…Kenny! Oh my god how did you get here? Wow this is weird am I right?" I said adding a fake laugh which only made the situation even more awkward.

"Um hi!" Kenny said to my mom with a wide grin. She looked from him to me and then walked away.

"Mom." I said going after her. I followed her to the staircase until she spun around to me.

"I want him to leave, Michelle." She ordered. I glared at her for a second but knew it was probably for the best right now.

"Well…" I started trying to think of what to say. "If you're kicking him out then you're kicking me out!" I said feeling like I was in some sort of dramatic movie.

"Fine." She said simply crossing her arms. Damn her stubbornness.

"Come on Kenny." I said leading him back out to the living room and to the front door. "Wait hold on..." I said running back and grabbing as much of the McDonalds food I could before storming out the door.

"You know you didn't have to do that." He said taking a bite of one of the burgers. I just shrugged.

"I really don't care. I don't get why people think you're such a bad influence on me." I said laughing a little.

"I do." He said blatantly. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked him. He sighed and laughing.

"You are honestly telling me you don't see why people think I'm going to be a bad influence on you?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Michelle, I skip class, smoke, drink, I've had sex with several people," That one made me cringe a little, "I live with my meth addicted parents who constantly beat their kids and I get arrested at least once a month." It was silent between us for a while as we finally found a spot to sit and eat. I knew he had done all this but with it all put together…it was different. He seemed different.

"I don't care-"

"Of course you care Michelle. I know that's always in the back of your mind when we are together." He said.

"So…what are you saying?" I ask him.

"I don't know. All I know is that maybe I'm not someone you should be around." He said looking around but never directly at me.

"What so are we breaking up?" I asked him getting that awful feeling inside my throat that's a signal that means I'm about to cry.

"I don't know." He said staring at a random tree instead of me. I set down my food and got up off of the ground. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said to him. I began walking. To where? I actually wasn't sure. I just started walking.

As I walked past the park I could hear loud giggling and laughing. I turned my head to see Stan pushing Ayden on the swings; they looked very cute together and I knew I probably shouldn't interrupt their good time.

Not wanting them to recognize me I threw my hood over my head and headed to Kyle's house. No, not to see Kyle but to see Courtney.

Glancing around the nice neighborhood that Kyle lived in. These people have so much money and have such huge houses.

"Michelle?" being tossed out of my train of thought I looked to see Courtney and Kyle sitting outside together.

"Oh hey." I said in a shaky voice. Don't do this Michelle you are not going to cry.

She stood up and walked over to me and said the very thing that I was hoping she wouldn't say, "Are you ok?" I just broke down and cried right in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling me into a hug. I began babbling incoherently causing her to tell me to shut up. "Just calm down." She said pulling away and looking at me.

I finally pulled myself together and told her. I know Kenny and I have only been dating for what…little less than a month, but for some reason it felt like it had been years.

"This wasn't just something that was only a month Michelle." She said to me. "You and Kenny have been friends since elementary school…this sort of changes that." She was right. Kenny and I wouldn't ever be able to just go back to that. It would never be the same between us ever, ever again.

"What's going on?" I heard Kyle's voice coming over to us. I looked at him and squinted my eyes pretending to be menacing.

"You had sex with my best friend." I caused him to turn a deep red; almost like his hair.

"Kyle would you be mad if I went with Michelle-"

"No its fine…text me though." He said smiling at her but the blush never leaving his face.

"Come on my lovely." Courtney said leading me away down the road I came. We walked at a slow pace talking about everything that just happened.

"Do you think he is bad for me?" I asked her rubbing my hands together trying to keep them warm.

She shook her head no. "I just don't think many people know Kenny." She said. I looked over at her and folded my cold arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course people are going to judge him. But that doesn't mean people really know and understand." She said. Too be honest at this point I'm not sure if I even know or understand him. He has been acting so different.

"Where do you even come up with this shit?" I asked her laughing.

"I have been watching a lot of Oprah lately." She said in a very serious tone. "So what are you going to do when you see Kenny again?"

"I don't know…I was-"Right as we approached the movie theater I spotted Kenny. But he wasn't alone; he was with Angela. They were kissing. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think whether its good or bad. If you have any ideas please feel free to PM your ideas to me. :) Thanks for reading! :D ~LG<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

I turned to Courtney.

"Why?" I asked her. She was confused; she even looked around at everyone else passing as if they might help her. "Why?" I asked again.

"Why what?" She asked me sounding frustrated.

"Why is it always me?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes. "Why does everything that could possibly go wrong, go wrong? I don't get it."

"Let's just go; you're upset right now." Courtney asked trying to drag me with her. I pushed her away.

"No! Courtney, why would he do this? Does he think that this is okay?" I asked feeling myself fill up with more aggression.

Turning around I began walking over to the lovely couple. I pushed Angela away and swung my fist right into the side of Kenny's face.

"OW WHAT THE FU- Michelle?" He said realizing who had hit him.

Before I could begin yelling I felt myself being pushed back almost falling but I managed to keep my balance. Angela had pushed me back.

"You stay out of this!" I said attempting to kick her but Kenny had already grabbed me and pulled me away from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I pushed myself out of his grasp.

"What am I doing!" I asked feeling myself get more upset with him. I tried to hit him again but he already had his hands clasped onto mine.

"Calm down!" he said.

"Oh you're right. I mean it's not like you cheated on me or anything- OH WAIT!" I said sarcastically.

"Michelle you have no idea what the hell is going on." Kenny said.

"I know exactly what is going on! You cheated on me! WITH HER!" I yelled trying to kick her again but again failed horribly.

"Stop. Angela and I were together before you and me got together-"

"And apparently never left each other from what I saw-"

"Would you shut up!" he said, "We broke up in the hospital; even you saw that. I never saw Angela after we got together. I found out a few days ago that…" He paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Angela's pregnant, Michelle." I just looked at him. This can't be real. Things just got all Jerry Springer. "I had to break up with you. You can't be with someone like me."

I pushed him off of me. I just glared at him before turning to Courtney who had the blow up doll look at the moment.

"Michelle!" She yelled to me as I hadn't stopped to wait for her. I just wanted to get out of there ASAP.

"What the fuck." I said to myself. Courtney finally caught up with me.

"That was intense." She clearly had no idea what to say at the moment.

"I told you. When I think things are bad; they get ten times worse." I said. I felt numb. I wasn't angry or sad; just numb. Is this what all kids my age go through?

"Things will get better." She said rubbing my back.

"Thanks Oprah. Now where's my new car?" I asked her. She laughed awkwardly; the kind of laugh where you aren't sure whether you should be laughing or not. "I need to do something."

"Like…what?" She asked sounding worried.

"I have no idea. Just something."

"The last time you said something like that you almost had sex with Clyde." She told me.

"That's not a bad idea…" She looked over at me, well more of a glare. "I'm kidding! God…"

"Seriously what are you planning?" She asked.

"Where's Cartman?" I asked her.

"Oh gross Michelle! You aren't sinking that low; I won't let you!" I turned to her.

"No you moron I'm not having sex Cartman," I paused so I could throw up in my mouth a little, "I need to get his advice on something."

"What the fuck does Cartman know about anything?" She asked me rubbing her temples. This was a lot to comprehend for her.

"Who knows more about getting under peoples skin then Cartman?" I asked her.

"Spencer Pratt?" She said shrugging.

"No, well yeah but…God damn I hate Spencer Pratt…Anyways focus! Who knows more about getting under Kenny's skin than Cartman?" I asked.

"No one." She said.

"Exactly!" She looked over at me.

"I'm still confused why are we going to Cartmans house again?"

"Oh my god just…never mind." I said shaking my head. I knew even without Courtney's opinion it was a good idea.

We made it to Cartmans house and waited outside the front door trying to convince the other to be the one to knock on the door.

"You do it." I told Courtney.

"No! This was your idea you do it!" She said. I paused looking at her and then o the doorbell. I rang it and ran off.

"MICHELLE!" Courtney yelled. The door opened.

"Oh hello!" It was Cartmans mom.

"Hi Mrs. Cartman…Michelle!" She called again. I awkwardly made my way back to the door and smiled. Mrs. Cartman was a nice person but oh my lord was she a whore.

"What do you girls need?" She asked. Courtney and I looked at each other.

"Can we talk to Cartman?" I asked her knowing Courtney wouldn't say anything.

"Oh-um of course." She said utterly surprised. "Poopsikins!" Courtney and I both sniggered when she said that.

"What mom? Terrance and Phillip is on!" He said showing up behind her at the door. He finally noticed us.

"What do you skanks want?" He asked.

"Be nice Eric! Would you girls like to come in?" She asked. We nodded and walked into their house.

"What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We- well I need your help…" I said feeling ashamed of the fact that I was so desperate to get back at Kenny that I was looking for Cartmans help.

"Hmm let me think…nope! Now get out." He said.

"Wait! Please Cartman?" I asked. Shit now I'm begging him?

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Food?"

"No!"

"Well that's a shocker."

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want my help or not?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes."

It was official. I was making a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think~ Thank you for reading~ LG<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25! Let me know what you think~**

* * *

><p>"Cartman that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I said to him once he explained everything to me.<p>

"It's not stupid you just don't understand!" he snapped back at me.

"So you're telling me, to just ignore him. That's it. Cartman I gave you 30 dollars for your help and this is what I get?" I asked. I swear to god I was going to kill him. If I wanted this kind of bullshit advice I would have stayed home and watched Dr. Phil.

"Well we can do that other thing-"

"We are not setting his house on fire!" I said. I sighed. What am I even doing? Getting back at Kenny for not cheating on me? After I had been sedated and Courtney again told me what all was said I realized I wasn't in the right anymore.

Maybe Cartman was right. I should just ignore him and forget about everything that had happened.

"Fine then you're on your own." He said getting up and walking away. Courtney and I just looked at each other. We were sitting inside of his living room.

"Let's just go Court." I said standing up off of the couch and heading towards the door.

"So…what are you going to do?" She asked. I just shrugged.

I opened the door to see the snow falling; there was almost an inch covering the ground already.

"I fucking hate snow." I said kicking it off the ground as we walked.

"So that was pretty pointless." She said motioning back to Cartmans house.

"Yeah but he's right." I said. "I should just ignore him. Not talk to him. It'll be best for him and me." I knew that if Kenny was going to try and do the right thing that I shouldn't be around to try to screw it up. I do enough of that.

"I suppose… hey do you mind if we stop by the mini mart really quick? I want to get something to eat."

"Yeah sure." I said. Of course I wasn't hungry though; that McDonalds was enough to keep me full for the rest of my life.

We stopped by the mini mart and picked out a few snacks before heading back to my house. I knew I would have to face my very angry mom, but I knew once I told her how right she was she would forgive me.

"Do you think these nachos look ok?" She asked. I looked at them and scrunched my nose.

"That looks like shit dude." I said. Of course she took a bite of them anyways. She shrugged.

"Pretty good actually." I rolled my eyes at her and walked up to the counter to pay.

I couldn't help but notice a very familiar blonde standing outside of the door.

"I'll be right back." I told her walking out of the mini mart. I turned to see exactly who I thought it was.

"Angela?" I asked. She turned her head away from a guy that definitely wasn't Kenny.

"Oh look who it is." She said crossing her arms and looking me up and down.

"Let me guess you aren't pregnant, right?" I asked her. The guy she was with looked old enough to be my dad.

"Actually I am. It's just not Lennys". She said. She looked much older than she really was; smoking can really fuck up the aging process.

"It's 'Kenny' you disgusting twat." I said to her. She just laughed which only made me more upset. I knew better than to start anything though. Officer Barbrady usually stalks around the mini mart while he's on duty.

I heard the bell from the mini mart door which broke me out of my thought process.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked taking a sip of the slushie she got.

I looked from her to the slushie in her hands. I knew better but what the hell it would make me feel better.

I grabbed the red and blue slushie from Courtney and threw it at Angela and her boyfriend.

"Run!" I said laughing. We began running down back where Cartmans house and around the neighborhood. I wasn't even sure they were chasing us but we kept running.

"What the fuck dude I wanted that slushie!" Courtney said laughing as we finally stopped outside of Stan's house.

"Sorry we can get another one later." I said sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"What did she even say to you?" She asked sitting beside me.

"She isn't pregnant with Kenny's kid." I said feeling a bit more relieved the only thing that was keeping me from being completely happy was the fact that Kenny didn't know that. I wonder how he would take it.

"He has to kind of suspect that she's been around with other guys." Courtney said.

"I just feel bad." I said. Kenny may not be the best guy in the world but he certainly wasn't the worst.

We heard voices coming from behind us. We turned to see Kyle, Kenny, and Stan coming out of the house.

Courtney and I stood up.

"Oh hey." Stan said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Ayden?" I asked him. He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"She went home." I nodded and looked over to Kenny who had a small mark on his face from where I had hit him.

"Sorry Kenny." I said running a hand through my hair but couldn't hide the small smirk forming on my face.

"I'm sorry too." He said. "But why aren't you mad anymore? I was expecting at least one more hour of you trying to kill me."

"Wait you said that you got into a fight with a senior from school." Kyle said looking over at Kenny.

Kenny paid no attention to this comment. "Are we friends again?"

I nodded.

"Seriously guys can we just go to the park?" Stan asked.

"Why are you going to the park?" I asked. "It's getting dark."

"Snowball fight." Stan said. "Everyone's going to be there."

"Can we come?" I asked. They all looked at each other. And finally Kenny spoke up.

"No girls allowed."

"Well were going anyways." I said shrugging.

"If you get hurt it's not my fault. Just remember that I warned you." Kenny said copying my shrug.

"Let's just go." Courtney said getting excited. As we walked Stan, Kyle, Courtney and even Kenny ate all the food Courtney bought for tonight.

"Finally you showed up! I thought maybe you got too scared." Token yelled taunting us. Well Stan, Kyle and Kenny really.

"Right like we're the ones that should be scared," Stan said back. I looked around and could see the faces of Tweek, Clyde, Craig, Token and Butters.

"Where's Cartman?" Craig asked.

"Who the fuck cares? Let's get this going!" Kenny said.

"They're not playing right?" Craig asked motioning towards Courtney and me.

"Of course they are. They're our secret weapons." Kenny said throwing an arm around Courtney and me.

"Ok well the teams are even. Let's go!" Token said throwing the first snowball hitting Kyle in the chest.

It was all a blur. I didn't even know if the person I was throwing at was on my team or not. I was just throwing at everyone and ducking ever so often.

I swear I haven't had this much fun with everyone for years. It was nice being able to go back to the way it was even if was only for a night.

I picked up a snowball prepared to throw it at Token who, lets be honest was the one I could see through the now heavy snow. No that's not racist it's a fact.

"Watch out Michelle!" I heard someone yell and then I was being tackled to the ground.

"Ow! Kenny!" I laughed at him pretending as if he was protecting me from something.

"I just saved your life. You are forever in debt to me." He said.

"Shut up Kenny." I said still laughing. He helped me up and surprisingly pulled me into a hug. The snowball fight was still going on but we didn't move.

Not five hours ago I was storming around the town of South Park trying to destroy Kenny's life. How this all changed in such a short period of time was a surprise to me too.

"MICHELLE!" My mom's voice was clearly heard through the playful yelling and screaming. I let go of Kenny and turned my head. I could see where she was just barely through the snow but what I didn't know what who she was with. There were two figures.

"Michelle get over here." This voice wasn't my mom. It was the other figure. Yes I recognized the voice; it was my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>I really dont know where im even going with this story anymore. At this point im just writing random chapters that dont really seem to add up. I dont know maybe I've just been over thinking things. If you guys like it let me know. If you think its getting boring and sort of stupid (please be honest I wont take it personally) let me know. If it is getting ridiculous I will start a new story. if you have any ideas for this story please let me know. If you dont like this story but have a brand new idea for a new one I would love to see those as well. Send me a PM or just leave a review. Thanks for reading! It really does mean a lot to me. ~ LG :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**For my birthday today I decided to update all of my stories for my readers! Hooray! Haha Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

><p>Hearing his voice made me wince a little bit. I hated my dad. I knew at this point they couldn't see exactly where I was so I still had a chance to leave.<p>

It was completely dark outside now and with the snow storm it was even harder to see where you were.

To be honest I wasn't even sure whether or not the other guys and Courtney were still around it was that hard to see. All I knew was the fact Kenny was beside me.

I grasp onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt making sure not to let go because if I did I would lose him.

"We need to go." I said to him running a direction I knew was opposite of my parents. They were still calling my name but I didn't answer. Kenny and I fled the opposite way and into the small wood like area.

"Where do you want to go to?" He asked as we continued through the woods.

"Your house." I said. Even though I knew it would probably one of the first places they would look it would make me feel the safest.

Courtney's parents would definitely kick me out, Stan's mom and my mom were incredibly close so she wouldn't cover for me, Kyle's mom, well, she hates me. But Kenny's parents couldn't care less about what their kids were doing.

"My parents aren't home." He said. I didn't care; that was actually probably a best case scenario anyways. I just needed to get out of the freezing snow and away from my parents.

We found our way on the street I barely recognized to be Kenny's. We found his house, dark and empty and quickly slipped inside.

"Our powers out." He said leaving his coat on. I swear it was colder inside of his house than it was on the outside. But of course I didn't say anything. We made out way towards the back of his house where his room is located.

We sat down inside of his room in silence. Neither one of us knew what to say or what to do. Before when we were just friends we could just joke around and talk to one another. Now it was terribly awkward. Especially knowing what I know at the moment.

"So…um how are you?" I asked stupidly trying to break the silence. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"I've been better." He told me. I know what he means… "How are you?" He asked back.

"Im cold." I said wrapping my arms around myself. I couldn't see very well through the dark but I could tell he was looking over towards me.

"What?" I asked blowing into my hands; you would think having lived in Colorado for as long as I have I would remember to bring gloves with me…

"Nothing…" He said looking away. He brought a hand up to his hair and began deliberately messing it up. Ah, boys these days.

I had no idea what time it was at the moment. I was still deciding whether I should even go to school tomorrow; whether it was even worth going to right now. I knew Kenny wasn't going. Im not sure whether he was ever going back.

Almost as if reading my mind Kenny asked, "Are you going to school tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"I doubt it." I said thinking about my parents showing up at my school. I swear just when I thought my mom was being normal…

"I don't think you should." He said lying down on his 'bed'. Of course by bed I mean a single mattress with a few blankets.

"If you're worried about your parents finding you, you know that will be the first place they look tomorrow."

I nodded knowing he was right. I decided to lie down beside him; we just stared up at his ceiling for several minutes before the sound of police sirens flooding our ear drums.

"They're coming inside." He said looking out of his window. He seemed relatively calm for some reason. Usually if he even spotted a police car he would shudder.

"What? What do I do?" I asked jumping up off of the mattress. He turned around and smiled.

"Nah im just joking." He said plopping down beside me. I smacked him hard in the stomach causing him to laugh harder.

"This isn't a joke!" I said trying my hardest not to laugh too. He looked up at me with his lopsided grin and opened up his arms.

"You still love me, right?" He asked me motioning me to hug him. I only shrugged.

"Kenny McCormick you have made me lose my voice from yelling so much, cried so hard that there were no more tears left, and even spent time in jail. All because of you." I told him. His smile faded and bit. "Though I have to admit that I would do the same thing over again if I had the chance."

His arms opened up for me again, his smile returning and I laid my head on his chest. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow or the next day or the next. All I knew is right at this moment I was happy. That's all that matters to me. ~

I woke up still lying on Kenny's chest. He seemed to still be fast asleep so I thought it pointless to wake him up. I pushed myself up off of the bed and made my way out of his room.

Kenny's parents still weren't home; im not sure whether his brother or sister were either. I walked into his kitchen and began looking for something to eat. There were some stale crackers, frozen waffles, and bread. Delicious. I just threw a few waffles into the toaster only to remember that the power was out.

Deciding it best to just steal food from Courtney later I headed back to Kenny's room. One of the doors across from him opened to reveal his little sister Karen.

"Oh hey Karen." I said smiling at her. She smiled back seeming a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking towards Kenny's room then to me. I followed her gaze and shrugged.

"Just needed a place to sleep." I told her. She smiled devilishly and winked.

"Riiight. To sleep." She said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Karen!" I said laughing with her. "You're almost as bad as your brother."

"Someone talking about me?" Kenny asked walking out of the room. He didn't have a shirt on which caused me to blush. Damn it why did I have to blush?

"Like what you see?" He asked flexing his muscles like a moron.

"Karen has more muscle than you." I told him laughing. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

There was a knock at the front door. I looked from Kenny to Karen who was already on her way to answer it. Immediately jumped back into Kenny's bed and threw the blankets over my head as if this could somehow protect me from whatever was to come.

The blankets were tossed off my head and I expected to see Kenny's face but saw my dads. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto my feet; dragging me out of the room.

"Wait!" I said trying to pull myself out of his grasp. "Let go!" I was now outside of Kenny's house where there was a single cop car along with my mother's car.

"STOP!" I yelled as he pulled me towards my mom's car.

"Michelle!" I turned my head to see Kenny being escorted out by the cop.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally getting out of my dads grip. I ran over to Kenny.

"MICHELLE!" My dad yelled coming back to get me. I pretty much hid behind Kenny who couldn't exactly defend himself or me since he was in handcuffs.

"What did he do?" I asked my dad.

"He kidnapped you." Even with all of this going on I managed to start laughing. How stupid could my dad possibly be?

My dad grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly away from Kenny. Again I was led to the car but this time I was forced inside of the car.

"Mom why are you letting him do this?" I asked her still watching Kenny being shoved into the cop car. I could see Karen standing inside the doorway watching.

My dad got into the drivers seat and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway; the cop car following. However once we got on the street we went opposite ways.

I could see the back of Kenny's head fading as we drove further apart. I watched the houses pass by; including our own.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching our house pass by our car.

"We are moving." My mom said finally.

"WHAT?" I yelled. It was silent. So I decided to break the silence. "Why are we leaving?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near these kids anymore. They're bad influences."

This was it. I was leaving South Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. ~:) LG<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since my family moved to Denver. Everything changed. My entire life. I didn't really know how to cope with it at first but eventually I managed. Of course I didn't really have any other option but to cope. You know what makes everything so much better? My parents sent me to a Catholic school. If you didn't catch it, that was sarcasm. To be honest im not even sure whether our family is Catholic or not…I thought we were Christians. Then again we didn't talk much about religion. Or about anything really. I guess I just assumed.<p>

Sitting in class I tried my best to avoid getting hit with any rulers; hopefully today would be the first day that it doesn't happen. I kept quiet and tried to stay out of as much trouble as possible because I wasn't sure what was in store for me if I went against the rules. Inside my English class I sat beside my only friend that I have made so far, Tia. She was the only one that seemed relatively like myself and a bit like Courtney, let me tell you, that's hard to find in a Catholic school!

I hadn't talked to everything from South Park at all since I left. How was I supposed to? Write them a letter? My parents wouldn't let me have a computer or cell phone; they, of course by they I meant my father, were very adamant on me not talking to any of those 'trouble-makers'. Most of my time I spent thinking about Kenny…was he still in jail? Did he even go to jail? What about Angela? It was all hard to think about; it was infuriating knowing that I couldn't help with any of this.

The bell rang; finally this terrible class was over. I swear the voice of that stupid nun was more boring to listen to than watching soccer. I stood up from my desk, straightened out my uniform and slid all my books into my backpack.

"What are you doing after school?" Tia asked me as I threw my backpack strap around my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I don't have much going on…ever." I said which unfortunately it wasn't a lie. I really didn't have anything going on.

"Do want to come over and watch a movie?" She asked me, we were headed to our final class of the day; Geography.

"Sure." I said, maybe she had a computer or cell phone I could borrow…I needed to talk to someone from South Park. I didn't care if it was office Barbrady at that point; I just need to hear a familiar voice.

We made our way into the classroom that was already filled with the other students, who, if you haven't guessed already, were all female. I sat down in the back of the room while Tia sat down right in front of me. I grabbed out my Geography book and flipped it open to the page that was written on the board.

I looked over at all the other students wincing at how clean and neat they all looked. I remember when I was at South Park I would wear makeup, several 'inappropriate' items of clothing, and my hair would be dyed different colors every year. Here the girls couldn't wear any makeup, you could wear anything besides your uniform, which consisted of a long skirt and button up shirt, and you couldn't even dye your hair! Not once! It was madness.

The lesson began, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier but I didn't dare fall asleep. Every couple of seconds I would slap myself, which got me several odd looks from the other students. It felt like hours of being forced to sit in the classroom but in reality was only one hour.

Once the bell rang I woke up completely and stuffed my remaining book into my backpack and took off for the door. Tia was right behind me trying to catch up with me.

"You want to come over now? I have a car so we can just drive back to my house." She said once I finally came to a stop. I shook my head no.

"I have to check in with my parents first or else they will get upset." I told her. She nodded understanding.

"Why don't you just call them?" She asked me.

"Don't have a phone." I said glumly.

"Use mine!" She said rummaging through her backpack and pulling out a flip phone. I swear I could hear the song hallelujah playing inside my head as I saw the phone.

I grabbed the phone out of her hands rather rudely, what can I say I was excited. I dialed my parent's phone number and heard a few rings before someone answered, my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom." I said a little overly nice. Usually I would just ignore my parents and pretend they were dead whenever I was home or anywhere near them, im a very good child I know.

"Hi, dear. How are you?" She asked seeming a bit relieved at my change in attitude. Unfortunately for her it was fake.

"Fine, hey mom could I go over to my friend Tia's house today?" There was a long pause before she finally answered.

"Fine, but be home before your father gets home. He will be getting home around 8 tonight." She said sounding very hesitant.

"Ok thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome, I love you." She said.

"Love you too mom…" I said awkwardly before hanging up the phone.

"Let's go!" Tia said knowing I could go since she had been listening into the conversation the whole time. She had a surprisingly nice car. I mean I didn't think she was poor or anything but this was like super nice.

"So why did you choose to move here?" She asked as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"It wasn't my choice. It was my parent's choice; well my fathers anyways." I said. I began telling her everything that happened. Starting out with my dad first leaving and then everything that happened with Kenny, my dad showing back up. All of it. It was a long enough story to get through the entire drive and the walk to her room.

"Wow…" She said shocked at everything I had just spilled to her. Im not even sure why I told her everything, I guess I just needed to tell someone.

"Yupp." Im said lying down on the floor of her room. "What about you?"

"Its sort of the same…my mom made me move here because this is where her new boyfriend lives. And since he thought I was such a bad kid he thought I should go to a Catholic school so I could be taught differently…I don't know. But I hate it here just as much as you do." She said sighing. I nodded understanding the frustration her had. "I would give anything to leave this place." She said.

"Why don't you? You have a car." I said taking out my pony tail and messing up my hair. She only shrugged.

"Im scared of going alone I guess." She said.

"What if you weren't going alone?" I asked her. She looked up at me confused for a moment. "What if I went with you? We could leave together!" I said.

"I don't know…" She said unsure of the idea.

"Tia, you hate it here…so do I. Why shouldn't we leave?" I asked her. Again she shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"I know a place we could stay!" I lied; I didn't know any place we could stay. I just needed to convince her to leave, to take me with her. It was a selfish move on my part knowing that in the long run it could possibly only help me…but she sounded just, almost more, miserable than I was.

"Your mom isn't home, right? Neither is her boyfriend?" I asked her standing up. She shook her head no and stood up with me. "Then let's go!" I said.

She smiled a bit, probably thinking of the idea of leaving. "You really think this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Yes." I said smiling. She sighed and paused for a bit before answering.

"Fine. Let's do it. Im going to pack my things! But wait what about your clothes." She said already pulling out a duffel bag. I shrugged.

"I can wear this for now." I told her. She nodded.

"So where did you have in mind?" She asked me throwing in piles of clothes. I smiled wider.

"A little town called South Park."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ~ LG :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**...hi..remember this story? Heh...I sort of havent updated for a long time..and im sorry. OOh my goodness I dont deserve any of you amazing readers/ reviewers/people who saved this in their favorites and alerts! You guess have been way too kind! I will start to update this story again and I wont push it off like I did before. I love you all so much! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Few hours later*<strong>

Finally we began our drive after several minutes of 'trying to come up with a better place', I say this of course in quotes because there is no better place. Well, at the moment there wasn't, not for me at least. I told her if we just stayed there for a few days, enough time for me to get in touch with everyone, we could go somewhere else. Find someplace new, maybe even bring along some new people, of course this was what I hoped for, to maybe bring Courtney or Kenny along with me. I knew Stan or Kyle wouldn't go, but thinking of Kyle made me wonder whether Courtney would be willing to go, if she would want to leave him behind, I doubted this.

"Where do you want to stop to get something to eat?" She asked me, it wasn't even an hour into the three hour drive it would take to get to South Park and we were already starving.

"Anywhere but McDonalds." I said remembering the time Kenny and I almost died from eating practically everything on the menu.

"Here's a Taco Time!" She said, with probably a little too much excitement than there should've been while talking about fast food. We pulled in and ordered a few burritos before taking off again, if it wasn't for the constant nagging I did about having to get there before nighttime we would've pulled over, instead Tia was forced to eat her burrito while she drove, causing most of it to fall on her. "Goddamn it, look what you did!" She said looking down at her burrito covered skirt.

"How dare you say the Lords name in vein?" I said, pretending to be offended, of course I was mimicking all of the nuns back at the school.

"Shut up…" She said laughing while attempting to eat the bits of food she dropped. I swear she was the female version of Cartman. Hmm…perhaps a little set up could work? I mean after all I did help set up Courtney and Kyle! Well, not really…oh, wait but I did set up Ayden and Stan! Ha! Im not sure what im proving here but there you go.

"Do I take a left here?" She asked, I held the GPS up into eye range and nodded. "Ok…"

"WAIT NO DEAR GOD IT'S A RIGHT!" I yelled after actually looking at the GPS correctly; the car swerved into a right, causing several cars to honk at the maniac driver that was Tia.

"We could have died." She said simply.

"Well…" I said trailing off. "Im sorry I didn't have time to see which hand made the L!"

"You're a moron." She said shaking her head and laughing. "Why do you want to go back here so bad? Because of Kenny?"

"Honestly?" I started. "I have no idea." That was the most truthful thing I have said in the few months I had been here.

"That's a simple answer." She said shrugging.

"Maybe it's a mix of everything I guess I don't know." I said, wishing I would have asked Courtney more during our phone call. I knew now I shouldn't use Tia's phone to call, I didn't want to FBI to track us or something…I don't know why they would track us… I watch too many movies. ~

We drove for about an hour and a half before anything familiar started coming into view, you know that feeling of going back to school after a summer vacation, and you're nervous but horribly excited to see everyone? Yeah that's this right now. But then you should probably add in the anxiety of wondering what my parents and Tia's mom and her boyfriend were doing right now. It was scary to wonder what they were going to do when they did realize we were gone.

"There's the post office!" I yelled putting my hands and face to the window like a little kid. "Oh! And there's the grocery store!"

"Ok…so let me know if there is anything that is actually important that you need to point out." She told me, laughing at my awkwardness.

"LOOK THERE'S KYLE'S MOM! OH HOW I'VE MISSED THOSE GINGER JEWS!" I yelled out, getting several looks from the other people in theirs cars around us.

"That…was a little politically incorrect." She said nodding her head. "So we're only a few minute away from your friend's house…what do I need to know about them?"

"They're sarcastic assholes that always seem to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and won't apologize for it but they're the most amazing people ever and I miss them!" I said the ending turning into a yell.

"Sound like my kind of people." She said laughing a little at my excitement.

"Oh my gosh we're here! I see her house we're almost there!" I said sticking my head the window.

"You're like a dog; put your head back in before you hurt yourself!" She said pulling me by my sweater back into the car. If there was a way to spell the noise I made when I saw them outside of Courtney's house I would write it…but im pretty sure it isn't a word. So, I will simply say that it scared Tia enough to come into a complete stop, enough to cause me to hit my head on the dashboard. It hurt a little im not going to lie but it wasn't enough to keep me from pushing my way out of the car and into the arms of Courtney.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She screamed right into my ear.

"NO SHIT!" I screamed back. I felt a hand on my back, I pushed Courtney away to see Stan, and I wasn't sure when this happened but I could feel myself beginning to cry…im not even kidding. "Stan…" I said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Someone seemed to finally have accepted her goal in life of becoming a whore" A voice said behind me obviously noticing my catholic uniform, without any hesitation, I turned to who I knew was Cartman and pulled him into a very unwanted hug. "Ok…ok, get off me…GET OFF!" He yelled causing me to finally let go of him.

"Hey, Michelle" Kyle said appearing pretty much from out of nowhere. Kyle and I weren't that close, well, actually neither was Cartman and I, so this definitely gave me the right to be able to hug him.

"Everyone this is Tia" I said introducing Tia as I let got of Kyle. "Tia, this is Cartman, Courtney, Stan, and Kyle." I paused. "Where is he?" I asked my voice changing from happy to stern. Stern but fair. (Party boy quote? Anyone? Anyone? Ok…)

"Michelle there's something I need to tell you about Kenny…" Courtney said coming between Kyle and I. "Something happened while you were gone..." ~

* * *

><p><strong>YAY OK THANKS FOR READING LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK; IF YOU HATED IT OR IF IT WAS OKAY OR EVEN GOOD THAT WOULD BE AWESOME I LOVE YOU ok sorry capslock is off now. Thanks again byee~ LG<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**See im updating again! Yay for routines! Ok but honestly does anyone even read my authors notes...cause I know when I read stories I sort of skip past them...maybe its just karma coming back at me when I realize people just ignore everything I say. But whatever as long as you read and like my story I guess I should be happy then, right? Omg Lacey shut up...ok here is chapter 29! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked, my feelings of excitement and happiness was very short lived. I turned from the rest of them, they were all staring at the ground, all with the exception of Cartman who spent his time rolling his arms and mumbling. "What the hell happened? Courtney where is he?" I asked her, turning to face her again.<p>

"Kenny, sort of…" She trailed off but glanced up after avoiding eye contact, her eyes went from my eyes to behind me. On her face was…was a smirk?

"Courtney" I started, gaining her attention back. "If you were trying to scare me into thinking something bad happened to Kenny…when instead he is actually standing right behind me…I will injure you."

"Its not that I didn't like your choice of clothes before or anything but im really into this new style you have going on." A voice said from behind me, though I continued to stare at Courtney, whose expression went from a smirk to genuine seriousness. As if she was preparing for me to attack her at any moment. "I realize that you two are having some sort of moment-"

I turned from Courtney to face who I knew all along was Kenny; in typical Kenny fashion he had on a orange hoodie, jeans and run down converse than im almost positive he has had since the first year of junior high. I ruffled up his blonde hair, which in all honesty didn't look much different after I was done.

"Hi" I said, his smile left his face.

"Hi?" He asked me. "That's what you say after being gone for so long?"

"I mean…hey?" I asked not really knowing what he wanted; he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. It wasn't the kind of hug I had with Stan and certainly wasn't one I had with Cartman. It felt real. Not that I didn't think the others missed me or anything, it just- Kenny and I's relationship was different. This was different. Everything was.

"Ugh gross" I heard Cartman say from behind us.

"So, guys, not to break this up or anything…and it's surely not because anyone is uncomfortable over here, but you should stop. Please?" I finally let go of Kenny, and turned to Courtney who I knew had said that.

"I need a place to stay." I told everyone, looking at each of them.

"Wait- I thought you said you knew where we would be staying?" Tia asked pulling me towards her.

"I knew we would stay here, just not sure of- Kenny stop- the exact house." I told her, mid sentence slapping Kenny's hand away from my skirt.

"Well, ok" She said knowing that it was too late to even get relatively mad at me.

"You can't stay in a hotel or anything?" Stan asked, coming into the conversation.

"Don't have any money" I told him shrugging.

"You can stay with me." Kenny told me, im not sure whether he realized Tia would have to come as well.

"Oh my god, so many poor people living in one place…" Cartman said, making sure his two cents were heard every few seconds.

"What about Ayden?" I asked Stan, pushing Kenny away from Cartman in hopes of stopping whatever fight was starting between the two. "I use to drive past the house she moved into all the time; it's enormous."

"I don't know…" Stan mumbled looking towards the ground, his face turning a bit red.

"Oh good god you're still in the awkward phase?" I asked him, my hand slapping onto my forehead. "Look maybe we can stay at Kenny's for tonight." I said to Tia, looking up towards the darkening sky.

"Ok, that's fine" She said shrugging.

"We should get going" Kenny said, linking arms with me.

"Oh…ok" I said, glancing over at Courtney who had another smirk on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, then"

"BYE! I MISS YOU ALREADY!" Courtney yelled after we got into Tia's car, I flipped her off as we drove away only to receive one back from her. As we drove a few blocks down into where I told her Kennys house was, noticing on the way that my old house was still for sale.

Finally we pulled up to the house that was dark as usual, I wondered whether or not they even were able to get the power back on after I had been taken away from here. Even though everything looked the same, like I said before it just felt different.

"Your parents home?" I asked him, as we walked past Tia and I to the front door.

"Nope"

"Your brother?"

"Moved away"

"Sister?"

"At a friends house for the night"

"So its empty?"

"You're correct" I could see Tias hesitation as she walked into the house, apparently this wasn't anything like she had been expected but hey, I told her all the stories, including me staying at Kennys house. Which, yes, included a description.

"Hungry?" Kenny asked walking over to the fridge, opening it up. A light came out making Kenny actually visible in the dark house, also making my theories about the power being out wrong.

"No, we ate before we came here." Tia assured him.

"Good, cause we don't have anything" He said slamming the fridge door shut and walking down the hallway to show us, well, Tia the rooms. I assumed Tia and I would take Karens room, unless he offered up his.

"You can stay in here" He said pushing Karens door open and turned on the light. Unlike Kennys bed she had two mattresses stacked on top of each other, instead of the single mattress he had. Just as Tia and I were about to head in Kenny grabbed a hold of my arm. "You're not staying with me?"

"Kenny…" I said not already wanting this to start. I wasn't sure what Kenny and I were; judging from the whole breakup I would say we weren't together, but our last night together was clouding that a bit.

"Look im kidding" He told me throwing his hands up as if surrendering. "Unless, you know, you wanted to use your uniform for a little role-playing-ok…ow…" He mumbled, rubbing his shoulder I had punched, though I had to stay it wasn't nearly as hard as when I literally punched him. In the face. Yupp, remember that happened?

"Im going to bed" I told him, smiling. "I'll see you in the morning, Kenny"

"That's Professor McCormick to you- OK I GET IT ENOUGH WITH THE HITTING!" Kenny said after I let my fist collide into his arm once more.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Let me know! ASDJLK;ADJF I LOVE YOU ALL, LET ME LOVE YOU! Ok anyway yeah bye see you next week! What? I dont know...thanks for reading~LG<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews; im almost to 100! WWOOOOOOASE;KFNKQERNNQ...anyway enjoy~**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Tia and I each took a mattress to sleep on for the night, but through the constant shuffles of trying to find some sort of comfort, I hadn't been able to even close my eyes. The insane thought of making it here, staying inside Kenny's house, seeing my friends again... it was all too much. I knew tomorrow would either bring more excitement or some bad news. And of course by bad news…I mean the announcements of Tia and I's disappearance.<p>

I could hear the faint breathing and snores from the other side of the room coming from Tia, I sat up from my bed and looked over to see her curled up tightly in a ball, the few blankets she had were tangled between her legs attempted to keep her warm inside the surprisingly cold room. I pushed off the blankets I had and stood up, straightening out the shorts and tank top Tia had let me borrow for the night before making my way through the dark room, tripping on the few bags Tia left on my path to the door.

As quietly as possible I slipped out of the room and leaned against the door for a few seconds before finally walking to the room across from Karen's room. I tapped softly a few times on the door; I heard a loud bang, followed quickly by a muffled 'damn it', then a few seconds after the door opened.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice was low and a bit raspy which gave me the impression that he had been sleeping. I swear there is no better sound than a guys sleepy voice, am I right?

"You awake?" I asked stupidly, very much regretting asking it the moment I said it. He merely stared at me for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes, Michelle, I am awake" He told me. "Would you like to come in?" He asked sarcastically after I had already pushed my way past him into his room without any invitation.

"Its cold in there" I said wrapping my arms around myself, turning to him, I could only see his silhouette on the other side of the room.

"Its no warmer in here" He assured me, which was true, if anything it was colder. "Why? Did you want to sleep in here?"

"Well" I trailed off, noticing how much emptier his room was. "Where's your bed?"

"Gave it to Karen" He started. "Figured she needed it more than I did; she needs a good nights sleep for school."

"What and you don't?" I asked, I didn't mean it to come off so mean; I quickly repeated it, changing my tone. "I mean... don't you need a good nights-" I paused however mid sentence, changing the topic. "Kenny, you are still in school, right?"

"Nope" He said in a way too normal matter. "Why should I? I mean it's not like its going to help me accomplish anything after high school, right?"

"What about college?" I asked him, taking a seat in the middle of the scattered blankets where he had been sleeping.

"Because my parents could afford that" He said in a bitter, sarcastic tone, though I knew it wasn't towards me. "I don't really want to talk about it"

I laid myself back against the few pillows that were stacked behind me, Kenny joining me a few moments later, but through that time nothing between us was said. It was awkward now with me and him, the way I was would spend the night at his house or he at mine wouldn't be the same, and that was the saddest feeling.

I couldn't help but wonder whether or not him dropping out of school had something to do with me. I would give anything to fully believe that it didn't, but I knew that I would have to be a very convincing liar to myself.

It took several long minutes for me to finally find some peace with the situation. Tomorrow would be a difficult day; at least that was my guess. It was the type of thing that made me wonder whether coming back here, being reunited with my old friends was worth it. ~

The next morning I woke up feeling better, not so much dreading the day like I had been during the night. I pushed myself up, once again straitening the baggy clothes Tia let me wear to sleep in, and looked over the empty floor where I had slept, though there was no Kenny. As I made my way out of the room, attempted to brush out of knots in my hair as I did, I could hear laughter. I wasn't too clear on what was being said, but I recognized both voices. I walked down the hallway, finally getting a full view of Tia and Kenny.

"Hi" I said, looking at the two who were more than acquainted now. They both looked at me; I swear I could see both of their smiles fade a bit as they did. "What're you guys doing?"

"Making breakfast" Kenny said, I looked around at the empty kitchen, no sign of any food or any food being made was clear. Noticing my puzzled looked he quickly changed his statement, "I meant just starting to make breakfast."

"Oh" I said, acting as if I wasn't even paying attention. "So, um, what're you doing today?" I asked, knowing the others are most likely at school, since it was…well eleven.

"I have to go to work in a few minutes. I don't get off until nine so-"

"You work?" I asked him; he wasn't even one to make a commitment to anything of the sort, even considering a job was shocking, but actually having one…I don't even know if they have a word for it.

"He's working at the gas station by the grocery store." Tia said with a nod. I couldn't help but let a sneer come onto my face for a few moments after she had said that. Why wouldn't he tell me about his job, but tell her?

"I should probably get going if I want to make it there on time." Kenny said, sliding on his coat and shoes. "I'll just pick something up to eat on the way there."

"I'll drive you!" Tia said, following behind him towards the door. "We can pick up some food on the way."

"I don't think-"

"Sure, thanks" Kenny said, cutting me off mid sentence. "I'll see you later, Michelle"

"I'll be back, anything you want to eat?" Tia asked, as she walked out the door behind him.

"No" I said bitterly, though she didn't seem to notice. She only nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in the kitchen of the McCormick's house. I rushed to the window in Kenny's room and peaked through the blinds to see Kenny opening the car door for Tia, just before he moved around to get into the passenger side.

As they drove off the first thing that came to mind was to call Courtney, though I knew that wasn't a reasonable thing to do as I knew she was in school. Stan was out of the question, so was my mom, who even though I resented at the moment, was someone I felt I could talk to at times.

I could feel that horrible feeling in my throat, the one where you know you were about to cry, but did everything in your power to do so. That question in my mind of whether or not South Park was the right place was even more present in my mind, it was growing stronger too.

I knew Kenny had every right to date whomever he wanted, but I just felt, whether or not what she was doing was intentional, that Tia should know better. Again another thought brewed; was I being selfish? Was this a feeling of me being jealous over Kenny and Tia, something I wasn't even sure was an existing beginning to a relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so its not one of my best chapter, but I really just wanted to update. What do you think of Tia? Do you think she knows what she's doing with Kenny? WHat about Michelle, are her feelings selfish? Let me know in a review! If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell them to me! ~LG<strong>


End file.
